ensemble et puis c'est tout
by shiho59
Summary: Conan a enfin compris que ses sentiments envers haibara vont plus loin que l'amitié et le respect mutuelle il en ai sincèrement tomber amoureux. Entre danger et amour arrivera-t-il a faire comprendre et admettre a AI les vrai sentiment qu'elle éprouve pour lui
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous c'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture ma toute première fiction détective Conan j'espère faire de mon mieux est que sa vous plaira bien entendu détective Conan ne m'appartiens pas ce manga appartiens à** **Gōshō Aoyama je ne reçois aucune prestation pour mes écrits. J'écris seulement pour m'amuser.** **voici mon prologue il est un peu court j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

Ils couraient depuis des heures pour leurs échappés. L'odeur du sang flottait dans l'air environnante, de partout ils entendaient le sifflement des coups de feux. Et un épais nuage poussiéreux leurs cachés la visibilité à moins trois mètres de distance.

Il était blessé au bras gauche. Elle était blessée a la jambe droite. Il refusait de l'abandonné s'étant juré de la protégée, elle exigée qu'il la laisse ici et s'en sorte en vie. Elle ne se pardonnerai jamais si sa vie s'arrêter.

Mais jamais il ne la laissera s'en aller loin de lui, car, il a compris ce qu'elle refuse obstinément d'admettre, qu'ils sont partenaires, amis, confident, amant mais surtout, surtout ensemble et puis c'est tout.

 **Bon voilà mon prologue j'accepte toutes critiques constructive qui m'aiderons a progressées.**

 **je vous souhaite a tous une bonne journée et j'espère publié le premier chapitre bientôt.**

 **Donc au plaisir de vous écrire plus tard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tous le monde voila le premier chapitre je sais par rapport au prologue vous devais pas vous attendre a sa mais ses pour un peu plus tard si vous lisais vous verrez j'espère que sa plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes voila bonne lecture**

La nuit été claire, rien ne venais perturbé l'éclat de la lune. Un vent léger balayais la ville, rafraichissant la terre après une journée particulièrement chaude et ensoleillé. Dans le calme ambiant, un être masqué intégralement vêtue de blanc, fendit l'air et se posa avec souplesse et délicatesse sur le haut d'un des toits environnant, a quelque mettre a peine de son objectif principal.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage encore adolescent. Il se doutait que encore une fois la police essayerai de l'empêcher d'accomplir ses projets. Mais le véritable danger à ses plans, son plus grand adversaire se trouva dans la forme d'un enfant aux traits fortement ressemblant aux siens.

Quelle ironie, que le destin capricieux lui offrit, que lui, le KID CAT BURGLAR, dit l'enfant, sois pourchassé avec la plus grande ardeur par un enfant lui-même ou tout du moins enfant en apparence. L'ironique situation ne cessé de l'amuser.

au musée de BEIKA une importante collection d'art égyptien de l'époque de Cléopâtre , financer par la riche famille SUZUKI, avec pour pièce maitresse et joyaux le fameux collier d'or et de pierre précieuse de la dernière grande souveraine d'Egypte, était exposé.

l'exposition de ces merveilles durait déjà depuis quinze jours ce soir l'exposition touché a sa fin se fut idéal pour le dérobé a la vue de tous. Le message énigmatique qu'il avait envoyé deux semaines plutôt avait annoncer ses intentions. Ainsi le musée fut bien gardé par la police japonaise sous le commandement de l'inspecteur NAKAMORI. La famille MOURI assistait a la soirée évènement de clôtures de cette exposition ainsi que le professeur Hiroshi AGASA, sa merveilleuse fille adoptive Ai HAIBARA et la désormais coutumière, mais pas moins gênante distraction le détective Conan EDOGAWA alias Shinichi KUDO

-je suis impatiens de voir se que l'on m'a réservé, cette fois, a notre rencontre Conan que notre petit jeu commence susurre-t-il pour lui même avec pour seul témoin l'éclat lunaire.

Le sourire de Kaito KID s'élargie quand il entendit l'horloge sonnait dix coups

-Que le spectacle commence

Il claqua des doigts et un nuage de poudre rose flashy, laissa apparaitre une rose d'un rouge profond dans sa main droite ganter de blanc.

 **Voila c'était le premier chapitre j'essayerai de poster la suite bientôt au revoir a la prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour c'est encore moi voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture**

A l'intérieur du musée les invités était en effervescence, les policiers en alerte et le jeune détective sur ses gardes scrutant la foule de son regard aiguisé par des années de pratique. Mais jusqu'à présent aucune trace de son "ennemi naturel" comme l'avais si bien nommé la presse.

Pendant se temps, une jeune et belle scientifique en robe de soirée lancée un regard moqueur et amusée à son acolyte tout en continuant a observé et a foudroyer des yeux son père adoptif qui sembler se rapproché et porter un trop grand intérêt a son gout au diverse canapé et pâtisserie que proposer le buffet. Tout une montagne de graisses et de sucreries donc le professeur n'avait absolument pas besoin, cette demoiselle n'était autre que Ai HAIBARA alias Shiho MIYANO qui comme notre cher détective se trouver a vivre dans son corps d'enfant.

Qui pourrait soupçonné que cette fillette a la beauté si délicate, travaillée encore il y a quelque année pour une organisation criminelle, elle, chimiste de génie qui travaillée, forcée, jour et nuit a crée un poison a la fois mortelle et qui ne laisserai aucune trace de la victime qui l'ingère. Ridicule n'est-ce-pas? Et pourtant...

l'APTX4869 était encore expérimental toute les victimes jusqu'à présent semblaient prouvé l'efficacité de la drogue, jusqu'au jour ou une victime y avait survécu avec des effets secondaire des plus étonnants. Son poison était une roulette russe, car il apporter un mort terrible ou dans le cas de Shinichi et Shiho un rajeunissement d'une dizaine d'année, une véritable cure de jouvence. Bien entendu cette information ne parvint jamais aux oreilles de ses ex-patrons.

Et aujourd'hui elle se trouver la dans l'une des salles du musée a attendre la venue d'un voleur qui lui a sauver la vie et de regarder sa victime, son cobaye favori essayer de l'attraper. Ai n'a aucun doute que les efforts de Conan seront inutiles, le KID lui échappera jusqu'au prochains voles comme toujours pensait-elle. Un léger ricanement franchit ses lèvres attirant le regard blasé et un soupir de Conan.

-Je l'arrêterai haibara se n'est qu'une question de temps

-Bien sur je n'en ai aucun répondit-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres il va être vingt-deux heures dans quelques minutes ajoute-t-elle sur un ton neutre et désintéressé nous verrons bien comment sa va se terminé j'ai hâtes de savoir se qu'il a prévue pour se soir dit-elle amusée

-ouais ben cette fois je vais l'arrêter et s'en sera fini de ces vols rétorque Conan avec enthousiasme et une pointe agacement que Haibara se moquée ouvertement de lui

Avec son ton le plus sarcastique Ai répliqua évidement, avec ta magie habituel, le kid ne passera pas une autre nuit en dehors d'une cellule prison

La tension dans la salle ainsi que l'excitation grimpait doucement depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. maintenant il était vingt-une heures 59, la tension en était presque palpable et la pièce agréable jusqu'alors devient suffocante le kid aller bientôt entrée en action.

Les demoiselle écervelées telle que Sonoko SUZUKI était excité au plus haut point, les policiers était nerveux sur leurs gardes et ne rêver que de voir Kaito KID derrière les barreaux, le célèbre Mouri l'endormi, à la demande du chef des opérations de protection du musée, se soir, ce joint au force de police, Afin d'aidée a protéger le collier. Quand la demande fut fait il accepta tout en se ventant que sa réputation le précède. Le professeur Agasa était inconscient de l'atmosphère lourde. Il ne rêvait qu'a toute les bonne choses qu'il pourrai manger de se succulent buffet si ai-chan ne le surveillé pas de si prés. Ran la fille de Kogoro était mitigée, d'un sens un braquage aller avoir lieu de l'autre cette situation était plutôt excitante même si elle était la pour soutenir son amie Sonoko et veillé sur Conan-Kun et Ai-chan.

Ai-chan était plutôt tranquille son visage était indescriptible, si le criminel de la soirée en avait le temps ils pourraient sens doute conversé un peu. Pendant ces casses elle et le KID avaient pris l'habitude de discuté de tout de rien au cours d la soirée avant que le jeune homme ne fasse une autre spectaculaire évasion. Pour elle ces moments lui était très agréables elle ne voyait aucune raison de supprimer ses extras de son quotidien sou prétexte qu'il était un criminel notoire après tout elle était bien plus coupable que lui.

Conan-Kun lui avait un sourire arrogant et déterminé enfin "IL" aller se montrer leurs petite routine de attrape-moi si tu le peux, leur petit manège du gendarme et du voleur aller commencer et une nouvelle chance de découvrir enfin son identité s'offrait à lui. Enfin les vingt-deux heures tant attendu sonnaient. Le sourire de Conan se fit encore plus grand

\- a nous deux kid ce soir tu m'échappera pas murmure-t-il pour lui-même

 **Et voila cela clôt se chapitre donner moi vous impressions vos remarques je ferrais mon possible pour en tenir compte dans mes prochains chapitres voila a bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**bonsoir a tous voila le quatrième chapitre bonne lecture**

A l'extérieur Kaito-Kun commença sa course folle de toit en toit jusqu'à son arrivé sur le toit du musée. Il ouvrit la porte de service et se faufila jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Pendant sa descente le magicien se changea en femme il pris l'apparence d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année décemment riche. Pour l'assemblée a proximité, quand l'ascenseur émit son sons de cloche une jolie femme en sortit avec grâce et prestance et se mêlait a la foule. Après avoir pris un verre de champagne qu'elle ne toucha pourtant pas, elle observa d'un regard émerveillée les précieuses antiquités qui se trouvaient exposées a sa vue.

Puis suite une acceptablement longue période d'enchantement visuel, elle se mit a discrètement guettait la foule signe manifeste qu'elle chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose sa vision se posa enfin l'être rechercher une petite scientifique qu'elle appréciée particulièrement a qui elle avait sauvée la vie seulement quelque mois plutôt.

Elles avaient toutes les deux prie l'habitude de discuter un peu de tout et de rien pendant ces casses. Cela en était presque devenue une tradition, tout comme le fais quelle laissa une rose rouge, juste pour elle, sur ces lieux d'infractions, depuis leur toute première rencontre. Seules elles deux savaient la véritable signification de ces roses. Même le meitantei-Kun fit la mauvaise déduction sur sa signification.

Cela signifié simplement "j'ai passée un agréable moment en ta compagnie, tu était magnifique dans cette robe, au plaisir de te revoir bientôt" cette rose n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une invitation. En cette charmante soirée elles allaient reprendre leurs conversations. L'envoutante et mystérieuse trentenaire se rapprocha d'un pas gracieux. Elle s'interrogeait, avec une certaine malice dans le regard, se demandant si sa douce interlocutrice au visage de poker la reconnaitrai. Dans son fort intérieur elle autant que "LUI" l'espérée.

-bonsoir très chère ne trouvez-vous pas que cette exposition est extraordinaire? déclara-telle sur un ton gais et enjouée

Haibara tourna la tête vers l'étrangère qui lui adressa la parole et la détailla en silence pendant une minute avant d'esquisser furtivement un sourire narquois avant de répondre sa voix pleine de sarcasme

-en effet ses merveilles archéologiques sont un ravissement, et le collier de Cléopâtre est d'une rares beauté ne trouvez-vous pas? termina-t-elle avec un parfaite imitation de la personne en face d'elle Il est une telle honte que le kid veille empêché toute personne de pouvoir contemplé se joyaux d'histoire. ajoute-t-elle sur un ton dramatiquement dépitée

La trentenaire sourit elle sait

-Comme vous avez raison bel enfant peut-être devrions nous l'admiré de plus prés avant qu'il ne sois plus vous me ferrez l'honneur de votre charmante compagnie

-oh! mais avec joie, je ne crois pas me souvenir de votre prénom dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le collier sans attendre de savoir si l'enfant la suivait elle savais que oui

-Cléo dit la femme d'une voix charmeuse et amusée. Haibara cacha habilement son sourire derrière son verre et retint un éclat de rire

\- Dans ce cas Cléo enchérie ai-chan en insistant bien sur le prénom donné j'ose espérer pour vous un destin moins tragique que la dernière Cléo a avoir vu ce collier ajoute-t-elle avec désinvolture

Ai-Chan se rapprocha du voleur et lui glissa en chuchotant avec beaucoup plus de sérieux j'ai hâte de savoir se que tu nous réserve se soir. J'ai très envie de voir la tête comique que fera Conan quand tu lui aura encore échappé,ce collier est peut-être maudit,assure toi que cette histoire ne se termine pas en tragédie,nos petites entrevues me manquerai beaucoup puis elle s'éloigna retrouver son groupe qui commencer a remarquer son absence Conan lui demanda d'ailleurs ou elle était se a quoi elle répondit quelle était a la chambre des dames.

Les lumières de la pièce de réception se tamisaient lentement a telle point qu'on ne le remarqua pas tous de suite. Puis brusquement l'obscurité fut total. Les invités, les policiers et les détectives furent désorienter et le rire du kid s'éleva dans l'air.

Un projecteur s'alluma, il était fixé sur le collier de Cléopâtre un épais nuage de fumée rose entoura le pupitre de bois et de verre qui garder le précieux artefact la silhouette floutée du kid dans son sempiternel costume blanc perça la fumée rose quelque seconde plus tard les lumières se rallumait, la poudre se dissipée, le collier n'était plus et Kaito Kid avait disparu.

comme si se fut le signale toutes les personnes présente a la réception s'animaient la police bloquées les issues de secours, fouillée les étages, les chambres interdites au publiques. Seuls Conan et Ai passée par les toits l'un pour l'arrêter l'autre pour lui dire au revoir haibara pris l'ascenseur Conan les escaliers. Elle arriva avant lui et l'enfant s'apprêté a disparaitre quand il l'aperçue elle s'approcha de lui; il posa un genou a terre pour être a sa hauteur et lui passa le collier de Cléopâtre autour du cou. Conan débarqua a ce moment là et se figea devant la scène

-ce collier a été fait pour être portée par une femme afin de soulignée sa beauté il n'y a pas eu plus belle femme que toi a cette réception. Cléopâtre est fade en comparaison avec toi. Tu n'as rien a lui enviée ma douce déesse.

Il lui baisa délicatement la main. Ce releva, s'inclina en lui offrant une rose rouge. Conan sentit son cœur se serré douloureusement. Il se sentait incapable de bouger un muscle. Même si il ignorai encore le pourquoi il se sentit étrangement jaloux et colérique que le KID est touché, complimenté ainsi SA Haibara.

Mais surtout bizarrement inquiet que Ai-Chan l'a laissé faire sens rien dire était-elle amoureuse du kid cat burglar? Et cette rose elle ne fut jamais une signature maintenant qu'il y pensé, les roses était apparu en même temps que la chimiste. Ce fut un message entre elle et lui. De lui juste pour elle, cette réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir ma reine ajouta-t-il

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie dit Ai-Chan

l'enfant sourit regarda son adversaire figer par dessus l'épaule de la demoiselle devant lui heureux d'avoir provoqué un telle réaction chez le détective rajeuni peut-être comprendrait-il enfin ce que lui avait compris depuis si longtemps, avc un dernier sourire destinée a AI, sauta du bâtiment avec grâce dans l'air frais de la nuit, laissant les deux partenaires sur le toit du musée.

 **voila mon nouveau chapitre j'espère avoir pris toutes vos suggestions et m'être améliorée a bientôt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour a tous voila mon nouveau chapitre il sera en deux parties j'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture**

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la ville de Beika il illuminée lentement de ses doux rayons chauds les maison, les immeubles, les parcs les routes; permettant a l' obscurité de décroitre pour laissé place a la lumière du petit matin. Dans une agence de détective privé, un jeune garçon s'éveilla dans les alentours de sept heures trente en se dimanche matin. Pour être tous a fais honnête il passa sa nuit a somnolé.

Le petit détective ne cessais de tourné et retourné les évènements de la veille. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi était-il si affecté pas cette étrange soirée? Pour quelles raisons Haibara avait-elle laissée le KID lui faire presque une cour empressé? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas réagit et arrêter ce criminel? quelles était ses sentiments qui l'on envahit et enflammé de l'intérieur? était-il vraiment jaloux? non il ne pouvait pas être ses questions et son débat intérieur était si intense qu'il en devenaient une obsession.

Ses sentiments étaient en vrac, il pianoté bien malgré lui, sur la gammes émotionnelle sans qu'il n'en ai aucun contrôle. Lui qui d'habitude observait, analysé, décortiqué et trouvé la solution aux problèmes les plus cornéliens et difficile, lui qui comprenait pourtant si bien le cheminement tordue des criminels qu'il arrêter régulièrement n'arrivé a rien. Le détective en lui savait qu'il manqué des éléments important a cette affaire. Des indice pourtant bien la qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il en devenait fou, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir ce qui devrait être si simple?

Cette enquête personnelle et non officielle le tint éveillé toute la nuit toutes ces questions passée en boucle dans son esprit. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres il sentait la fatigue s'accumulé dans son corps du a sa nuit blanche et il était certain qu'a l'instant ou il regarderai son reflet dans un miroir il y verrai des cernes sous ses yeux fatigué.

Lassait de cette torture spirituelle il décida de se détendre par une bonne douche bien chaude, tellement chaude vous en sortez la peau rougit et sensible à la température extérieur a la cabine de y resta un quart heure, prenant son temps pour détendre ses muscles endolories et de se vidée la tête de toute pensées qui n' aient aucun rapport avec cette sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il se dis qu'il pourrait reprendre ses investigations plus tard.

Il sortit de la douche, se sentant bien et beaucoup plus réveillé qu'auparavant, se sécha, brossa ses dents, s'habilla, se coiffa et se sentit enfin près et frais pour un bon petit déjeuné. le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain et e rendit au salon. Ran Mouri son amie depuis sa plus tendre enfance en tant que Shinichi. Et chez qui il habitait depuis son rajeunissement forcé, était déjà levée, préparée et entrain de cuire un petit déjeuné pour son père pas encore réveillé, Conan- Kun quelle n'avait pas encre aperçu et elle-même. Mais se que Conan ou Shinichi peux vraiment dire de Ran est qu'il en est amoureux depuis des années déjà, il était persuadé dans son fort intérieur qu'il était fait l'un pour l'autre ou tout du moins l'a-t-il toujours crut ainsi.

-Bonjour Ran-Neechan commença-t-il avec une voix enfantine

-Bonjour Conan-Kun tu as bien dormi répondit-elle avec un voix enthousiaste et pleine d'énergie un sourire lumineux et niais sur le visage je vais aller au marché se matin une fois que j'aurai réveillé papa veux-tu m'accompagné?

-bien sur pourquoi pas il fait beau ce matin dit-il sur un ton neutre est un peu ennuyait. La tête ailleurs pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'elle demandée ou même sur son petit déjeuné. Ce qui était étrange pour lui qui d'habitude fessait attention a ses mots, gestes et envies.

Mais ses pensées en décidaient autrement. Elles s'étaient sournoisement tournée vers la soirée d'hier et plus particulièrement sur une certaine fille au regard d'un bleu vert indescriptible mais glacé et a la voix aussi douce que du velours mais tellement sarcastique. Oui Ai Haibara hantée ses pensées. Ran vit que Conan n'était pas vraiment d'humeur a faire la conversation et décida donc d'aller réveillé son père. Ainsi que de parlé au petit garçon plus tard.

Une fois Ran partit l'attention du détective ne fut plus distrait par rien est de petit passage de du soir précèdent s'insinuée dans sa tête s'en qu'il opposa de grande résistance. Au contraire il y replongea pleinement, son cerveau a présent bien réveillé remplit d'énergie par le copieux petit déjeuné qu'il avait terminé peu avant était entrain de tourné a mille a l'heure.

Comme sur le pilote automatique son subconscient avait choisit très sélectivement sur les parties de la réception qui inconstamment l'avait le plus marqué. Mais qui sur le coup des émotions fortes n'étaient pas encore assimilés.

retour en arrière

Il était dix heures passé mes yeux scannés la salle de bal et revenaient souvent comme attirés au même endroit. Vers un point fixe, ce point de départ était Ai-Chan je me disait que je la regardé un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait pas de raison apparente pour ca. Se pendant cette réaction inexpliquée jusqu'à présent était un automatisme. Un moment plus tard, je me rendis compte que Ai discutée avec une femme que je n'avais pas vue parmi les invitées jusqu'à présent. Je la détaillé rapidement légèrement confus et bizarrement gêné quelle parle avec la chimiste, encore plus que celle-ci réponde volonté. Se n'était pas un comportement logique ni pour une inconnue ni pour la fille adoptive du professeur.

J'entendais mal la conversation avec le bruit autour de moi, mais je pus observé que Haibara sourit se qui me mit dans une sorte de transe incompréhensible j'oscillais entre colère et émerveillement je sentais ma concentration ce faire la mal toujours aucune trace du kid et pourtant j'était incapable de me concentré sur autre choses que elles deux. Un détails était la persistant devant mais yeux mais j'était bien incapable de récolé les morceaux dans mon état. Puis elles s'éloignaient ensemble vers le collier de Cléopâtre, le professeurs agasa ne sentant plus sur lui le regard inquisiteur de sa protéger en profita pour remplir discrètement son assiette de cochonneries, se qui pour une seconde me détendis et m'amusa. A l'instant ou elle s'en rendrai compte Haibara-San passerai un savon mémorable au professeur, je secouais doucement la tête au pitreries de mon voisin.

Une réflexion tardive me viens est si cette mystérieuse femme était le KID déguisé après tout ce ne serai pas la première fois qu'il se déguisé en femme mais ce cas pourquoi parlé a haibara il se doutait bien que j'aurai des soupçons. Oui je suis presque sure que c'est lui mais je n'ai aucune preuve. De plus elles sont trop lui pour que je les entendent. Haibara reviens vers le groupe, qui finalement commençais a remarqués son absence avec un sourire difficile a décrire. il était amusé, un peu inquiet, légèrement énigmatique dans elle croisa mon regard, comme si elle savais quelque chose que j'ignorais. Même le sourire de Mona Lisa me parais plus facile a décrypté en ce moment.

fin du flash-back

Cette femme était belle est bien le Kid il le savait maintenant puisque quelques minutes après le retour d'Ai, quelques minutes seulement, le vol commença il n'avait pas était particulièrement spectaculaire mais très efficace. Comme il l'avait dit dans sa lettre il allait littéralement dérobé le collier a la vue de tous. Il ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. ce qui le chagriné vraiment en revanche c'est pourquoi Haibara n'avait rien dit il était partenaire et amis après tout.

Plus il y réfléchissait plus il se dit que elle et lui avaient une sorte de compréhension mutuelle tout les deux du a l'heure passé criminel. Il n'était pas la première fois qu'il discutaient tout les deux lors des casses la scientifique n'avait montré aucun intérêt a l'attrapé il crois au contraire que cela l'amusait et la distraie dans sa recherche incessante de l'antidote. C'était comme une agréable pause pour elle une soirée d'oublie insouciante.

S'était cela, il y était si j'attrape le kid, elle perdrait sa distraction et quelqu'un qui pouvait dans une mesure, a un certain degré par parfaitement comprendre la zone grise de criminalité dans la quelle elle était. Bien que lui avais de la compassion pour la situation dans la quelle elle se trouvait et s'était trouvait, il n'avais jamais franchie la limite, ainsi il ne pouvait décemment pas pleinement comprendre que quelle pouvais ressentir a l'égard de sa propre histoire.

 **Voila la première partit de ce chapitre est terminé je posterai la suite bientôt bonne journée**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut et voila la deuxième parties du chapitre bonne lecture**

Les évènements continuaient a se déroulés dans sa tête. Il revit avec exactitude le moment ou le collier fut dérobé il était tellement pris par surprise avec les lumières qu'il en fut réduit a un simple spectateur de la scène cela le contraria terriblement avec lui même. Il avait laissé le Kid faire son petit numéro sens même réagir, l'empêché, essayé quoique se soit. Il était figeait devant la scène. J'était complètement tétanisé par la rage que je ressentais et que je ressent toujours d'ailleurs de m'être fais avoir alors ainsi. alors que mon intuition était bonne, depuis le début.

retour en arrière

L'obscurité avait prit place dans la salle, seul un rayon de lune était brièvement visible par la fenêtre. Les invités paniquaient a la soudaine noirceur. Puis le projecteur se mit en marche et éclaira uniquement la plus belle pièce de la collection archéologique. Un silence stupéfait revint en un éclaire aussi rapidement que le bruit paniqué s'était fait roi a minute précédente. Dans le calme incertain une fumée rose flashy s'éleva et vient perturbée la vue de tous sur le bijou.

en une courte seconde la silhouette mal définie, flou d'un individu apparut. Main de cinq secondes plus tard le projecteur s'éteignit. Les lumières de la salle se rallumaient et a l'emplacement du collier se trouvée une rose et une lettre de remerciement mais le kid et la collier avaient disparu. C'est alors que se fit entendre dans toute la pièce un rire enfantin et espiègle.

Comme si cela fut le signale que tout le monde attendaient, les policiers et détectives se mirent en actions, Mr Suzuki exiger qu'on retrouve est restitue se qui a était volé et au plus vite. Les policiers bloquaient toutes les issues et les agents embusqués a l'extérieur était en alerte rouge et surveillée aussi discrètement que possible tous les suspects potentiels. Les agents de Nakomori montaient les escaliers et fouillé les étages un par un, sans résultat jusqu'à présent. Puis je me mit enfin en action et Haibara me suivit. Elle pris l'ascenseur moi je pris les escaliers pour monter aux derniers étages. Je remercie ma bonne condition physique et me félicité d'avoir pensé a faire du sport régulièrement. sinon je serai mort au bout du sixième étages. J'arrive Kaito et je te mettrais en prison.

fin du flash-back

Conan pensa avec beaucoup de frustration il était déjà sur le toit attendre tranquillement Haibara pas étonnant que la police ne trouvé rien. Grrr sa me mais an rogne je n'est pas réagis pendant se vol j'était comme lobotomisée par le spectacle. Mais ce qui me mets encore plus en colère, c'est que Ai-Chan souriait pas seulement pendant le vol mais avant pendant qu'elle parlé avec lui et aussi sur le toit.

Qu'es-ce-qui la fait sourire ainsi même brièvement. Et se n'était pas son sourire habituel; froid, calme et cool. Non c'était un vrai sourire, un peu tendre, presque doux. Comme ceux qu'on accorde a un enfant qui vous attendrie. Aurait-elle des sentiment plus fort que amical envers lui. Non cela ne peut-être possible.

Elle est sa partenaire, sa Watson, son amie la plus proche, sa confidente, son acolyte, SA Ai cela ne se peux.. il se figea quand était-il devenue si possessif envers elle. Il réagissait comme il réagissait avec Ran quand un homme s'approché trop prés d'elle a son gout. Était-il jaloux? Il se mit a ricanait tous seul non tous ceci c'est tous simplement ridicule n'est-ce pas? Je suis juste protecteur envers elle comme je l'ai promis et parce qu'elle est mon amie.

-Conan tu es prêt papa est enfin réveillais nous allons aux marché

cette intervention de Ran le sortit de ses pensés dérangeante qu'il mit volontairement et bien volontiers de coté. Il enfila ses chaussures en se disant qu'une autre distraction ne lui ferai pas de mal. Il pris son manteau, un parapluie au cas ou il pleuvent et répara un panier avec des sacs cabas pour Ran.

-Oui Ran-Neechan nous pouvons y aller

-Parfait

Ils allaient tous deux aux marché Ran commença a sélectionnée une gamme de fruits des pommes, des poires, des cerises et des clémentines. Ai-Chan déteste les poires pense Conan par contre elle aime les pommes bien rouges et sucrées. Il fronça les sourcils a la manières de Ran de choisir les cerises, Haibara ne fait pas comme ça elle dit toujours que de choisir le fruit uniquement a son parfum et son apparence est une erreur. Il faut constaté sa fermeté et le tenir par la queue délicatement si il se détache tous seul, il est mure si on utilise pas cette méthode il est tellement facile d'avoir des produit de mauvaise qualités.

Peut-être devrais-je en faire par a Ran c'est vrai que plus d'une fois les fruits n'étaient pas mures. Mais qu'es-ce-que je raconte moi Ran choisi les fruits comme elle veut et pourquoi je n'arrive pas a me sortir Ai de la tête moi. D'ailleurs je l'appel un peu trop souvent par son prénom dans ma tête ces derniers temps.

-Conan qu'es-ce-que tu pense de ces cerises elle sont mures en tous cas elle on l'air bien juteuses et elles sentent bon

-Tu ne devrait pas te fier uniquement a leurs parfums et couleurs tu devras vérifié leur fermetés et si la cerise se détache toute seule dans tu la tient par la queue c'est un signe que le produit et mure lança-il sans réfléchir

La commerçante et Ran le regardaient étonnées. La commerçante parla pour la première fois

\- eh bien voila un jeune garçon bien informé dit-elle souriante c'est en effet la meilleur méthode pour choisir les fruits de bonne qualité ainsi vous tomberai rarement sur de mauvais produit mais qui t'as appris cela ajouta-elle curieuse

-Oui j'aimerai bien le savoir aussi renchérit ran

\- Oh euh...hem une amie qui a l'habitude de faire le marché Haibara fais tout pour avoir une alimentation saine et équilibré pour elle et le professeur alors fruits, légumes et poissons elle si connais. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou elle m'a trainée de force au marché juste parce quelle ne voulais pas portée ses courses j'imagine que j'ai pris c'est automatisme.

-He bien je vais commençais a faire de cette manière ça mais arrivé plus d'une fois de trouvé que les fruit était pas mures et devoir attendre pour les mangés peut-être qu'un jour Ai-Chan et moi feront le marché ensemble.

\- Ton amie a raison de faire attention a sa santé et t'as bien enseignée, si c'était de force comme tu la si bien dit tu pourra la félicité maintenant au moins tu sais aussi comment faire.

ils finir d'achetaient leurs fruits et passés aux légumes Ran demanda même plusieurs fois conseils a Conan ainsi il achetés de la salade, des brocolis et chou-fleur, des tomates, des carottes et des poivrons et petit-pois équeutés. Ensuite ils se rendaient chez le crémier pour acheté des œufs frais et du fromage. Ils poursuivaient leurs routes pour du pain frais.

Le reste de la mâtiné se passa ainsi entre les étales du marché. Ils s'arrêtaient encore au poissonnier et au bouché afin de remplir leurs sacs et panier de canard, porc, veau et de viande rouges ainsi que de thon, maquereaux, filets de colins, sèche et saumon frais. Bien sur Conan marchanda comme Ai-Chan le lui avait appris et ils obtenaient ainsi a chaque fois des prix très compétitifs. Enfin fatiguaient et les bras chargés il rentrés a l'agence aux alentours de onze heures un quart. Conan aida Ran a rangés les commissions, la tête plus vide que jamais tellement il était épuisé.

Il but un verre d'eau est s'effondra ensuite sur le canapé. Aussi mort que quand il fessait les courses avec Haibara. Mais quelle idée avait-il eut de donné des conseils a Ran. Il aurait pu simplement dire que c'était très bien et puis c'est tout. Mais non il a fallût que sa sorte tout seul s'en même qu'il s'en rende compte. Résultat il était crevait et maintenant il allait se reposé.

-Vous rentrez bien tard du marché tous les deux

-c'est vrai papa mais on a fais le plein de courses pour le semaine prochaine et en plus on a obtenue de très bon prix aux marché ce matin papa tu aurais du être la pour voir comment Conan a réussi a marchandé avec tous les commerçants du marché a chaque fois on a obtenus des prix défiants toute concurrences c'était incroyable. Nous rentrons un peu plus tard mais ce matin ne nous a presque rien couté.

-vraiment?

-Oui et on a vraiment de tout de la viande, du fromage, des légumes, des fruits, du poissons, des oeux et du pain. d'ailleurs je vais commençais a préparer le déjeuné.

\- Eh bien tant mieux c'est ca que je ne dépenserai pas haha haha rit-il bêtement

Ran prépara le repas, lis mangeaient en appréciant le calme et un bon repas bien que Conan se dit Haibara aurait rajouter du tint et du curry. E encore une fois il ne se la sortait pas de la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus de ressassé inlassablement se que Ai ferrait, dirait, penserait il n'arrêté pas de pensé a elle encore et encore. Comme maintenant si elle savait le tourment de ses pensées, elle se moquerai impitoyablement lui et lui lancerai un de ses sarcasmes donc elle avait le secret et qui ne manqué jamais de le mouché.

Ils terminaient de mangé. Puis débarrassaient la table Ran et Conan firent la vaisselle tandis que Kogoro s'installa dans son bureau avec des bières et se mit a regardé des émissions de sa star favorite Yoko Okino.

Le détective se rendit dans sa chambre prétextant des devoirs a faire. Enfaite il se sentait suffisamment reposé pour affronté son esprit et la dernière partis de la soirée d'hier.

Début du flash-back

IL arrivé enfin au dernière étage, il repris son souffle une seconde puis ouvrit la porte des escaliers de service. Il allait se mettre a crié et a pourchassé le kid comme d'habitude dans la scène devant lui l'en empêcha. L'enfant avait un genou a terre devant SA Ai et lui offrit une rose tout en lui fessant presque une déclaration d'amour. Il lui déposa délicatement le collier autour du cou en la comparant a Cléopâtre et en ajoutant qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle femme qu'elle ce soir juste avant de lui faire un baisemain. En fin il pris son envole s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Fin du flash-back

A un moment donnée réfléchi Conan j'était presque sur qu'il me jeta un regard narquois et un petit sourire c'était si rapide et infime que je n'en suis pas certain. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il était sincère sur une ou deux choses tout d'abord quand il dit a Ai-Chan qu'elle est très belle et élégante dans sa robe de bal et que sa beauté était digne de Cléopâtre et de son collier. En même temps qui serai assez fou ou aveugle et surtout de mauvaise fois pour le nier. Ensuite il e rendit compte que ses sentiments, a ce moment là, étaient en ébullitions.

Il passait simultanément de la colère, a la jalousie, a la frustration que son corps de réagisse pas, a la peur de perdre Haibara comme partenaire et amie que ses sentiments pour le kid sois plus que cordial et amical. Quelle ressente plus de sentiments pour le voleur que pour lui.

Attendait que venait-il de dire "plus de sentiment pour le voleur que pour lui" quand est-ce arrivé paniqua-t-il; Non ce n'ai pas possible se répété-t-il comme une rengaine, un mantra. Cette réalisation le figea. Il devint blanc puis rouge et finalement relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne savait avoir retenu le laissant haletant. Comment est-ce arrivait, il ne savait pas. Quand es-ce arrivait, il ne le savait pas davantage. Pourquoi es-ce arrivait c'était tout simplement impossible a déterminé. Mais se qu'il savait sans erreur possible est que ses sentiments pour Haibara aller au-delà de la plus profonde des amitiés.

Il en ai juste sincèrement, complètement, impossiblement et irrévocablement tombé amoureux.

 **Voila c'était la suite de ma fic donnez moi vos impressions, conseils, pensés dite moi si vous aimez j'essayerai de posté la suite rapidement bonne journée et a bientôt.**


	7. note de l'auteur

**Pardon ce n'est pas un chapitre je voulais m'excuser je viens de me rendre conte de l'énorme erreur qu'il y avait sur le chapitre 5 je m'en excuse et remercie l'auteur qui me l'a fait remarqué.**

 **Je n'avais pas enlevé mes annotations du chapitre et une phrase n'était pas a sa place, j'ai rectifié ces erreurs et vous présente toute mes excuses.**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**


	8. Chapter 8

**bonjour a tous et voici mon nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise bonne lecture**

Le reste du dimanche de Conan se passa dans un gigantesque flou artistique. Il passait par toute les couleurs émotionnelles tous cela lui semblé fou. Comment lui pouvait l'aimé elle. Son alter ego ne sens remettait pas Shinichi et Conan n'était qu'un est pourtant il le sent tout avait changer entre Shinichi et Ran et Conan et Ran.

Conan la voyait ou plutôt avait était aveuglé par les certitude de Shinichi. Il avait agit comme si elle était le soleil et son univers et qu'il n'y avait, a et aurai qu'elle. Au début c'était ainsi mais si il est honnête avec lui même et maintenant il l'est Ran et lui tout comme Ran et Shinichi n'ont rien ou presque en commun, il sont très diffèrent peut-être trop pour une vraie relation.

Il adore le mystères les enquêtes, Elle déteste le temps qu'il passe sur ses cas au point de l'en oubliée. Sherlock Holmes est mon mentor, je serai près a juré presque que par lui. Les aventures du héro d'Arthur Conan Doyle l'exaspère et l'ennuie. Quand je suis logique, elle est logique elle est émotionnelle. Il suffit de voir se qui est arrivé lors de cette affaire ou j'ai du me servir d'elle comme intermédiaire. Son ancienne prof d'école était coupable elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre a la dénoncée même si elle avait commit un crime et faillit tuée sa meilleur amie. Elle aime le romantisme et est spontanée dans ses sentiments. Je préfèrent l'action et n'exprime que difficilement mes sentiments aux autres sauf sous le coup de colère ou de la frustration, en temps normal je suis plutôt calculateur et mesuré, comme doit l'être un bon détective. La seule chose qui nous rapproche est que l'on apprécies le sport tous les deux. Mais appart cela, non, vraiment non elle et moi n'avons rien en commun.

Mais alors pourquoi il ne comprends pas pourquoi, j'en suis tombé amoureux l'ai aimait je l'aime non? pourquoi je peux différencié Haibara Ai de Sherry et de Shiho mais je ne pourrais faire la même chose avec Shinichi et Conan. Parce que ainsi tout devient logique. Haibara est autant une intellectuelle que Conan, son intelligence l'égal et le surpasse dans certain domaine. Bien que je perds souvent contre elle c'est stimulant de discuté, avec elle d'avoir une bonne joute verbale avec elle. Intellectuellement Haibara est un meilleur match pour moi que ne l'ai Ran.

Question des enquêtes elle peut me secondée comme Watson seconde Holmes. Surtout en se qui concerne l'expertise légale des corps, ou bien a me remettre les idées aux claires et me permettre de voir notre affaire différemment grâce a une de ses phrases sarcastiques ou cinglantes. Elle est d'une froide et implacable logique. Quand elle réfléchie a une ou plusieurs hypothèses plausible les sentiments passes au second plan. Bien que cela la touche, elle n'en montre rien, il n'est pas question pour elle de paraitre faible ou de se laissée aller a l'émotion. Plus il y pense plus il se dit que le rôle de Watson ne lui convient pas tout a fait. Non elle est plutôt intermittente sur les enquêtes Watson et présent tout le temps. Au vu de mes sentiment et de son inaccessibilité, elle serai plutôt Irène Adler se dit-il avec un sourire désabusé en légèrement résigné.

Shinichi était celui que j'ai était et il a fait ce qui était logique il n'avait pas de comparaison. Ran était été son amie d'enfance il avaient toujours été ensembles. En grandissant il était naturel qu'il pense qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Mais un coup du destin en a décidé autrement et à placé son égal juste a proximité a sa porter. Une femme qui n'est ni naïve, ni innocente, une femme éprouvée par le destin qui a vu les deux cotés de la barrière.

En toute franchise si Conan dire tant redevenir Shinichi, c'est plus par culpabilité que par véritable envie de retrouvé son vrai soi. C'est vrai j'était imbu de ma personne je croyais que tout était blanc ou noir qu'un crime est un crime je n'avais aucune compassion pour ce que j'arrêtés. j'était très arrogant et aveugle, je croyais pouvoir tous faire, sauvé tous le monde. En devenant Conan j'ai appris tellement sur le monde et son fonctionnement. Je suis redescendu de mon nuage, j'ai vu se que je refusé de voir en tant que Shinichi et toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises par mon manque compréhensions d'entant. Si je redeviens Shinichi mon passée ne me rattrapera-t-il pas? Si il en était sur. Alors que faire?

L'amour qu'il portait a Ran était une belle illusion, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment enfin pas de cette amour la. A l'époque il n'avait pas de comparaison pour faire hésité son cœur, aucune autre fille ne l'aimait vraiment. Même dans son comportement supérieurs il s'en était rendu compte. Des amis, appart Ran, il n'en avait pas vraiment en revanche il avait des fans. Des jeunes filles de son âge amoureuses de lui, aucune elle s'en persuadaient, espérées sortir avec Mr populaire, rien d'autre.

Mais avec Ai-Chan a n'avait pas commencé avec de la fascination, de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Non ils se haïssaient cordialement, ce fut de la haine pure. Et dire quelle m'as testée a peine arrivé en me fessant croire que le prof était mort et quelle l'avait tuée, non sans au préalable l'avoir observé toute la journée de son œil aussi expert que discret. Je me suis sentit réellement comme un cobaye se jour la. Elle a analysées mes moindres faits et gestes mes moindres paroles et tous mes raisonnements. Elle voilait absolument savoir si j'était aussi brillant qu'on le disait avant de me confrontée. D'ailleurs quand j'ai voulu éloigné autant elle que les enfants ma ruses n'a pas fonctionné. Elle a compris en une seconde et m'a suivi avec les gosses.

Et a partir de la je ne contrôlais plus la situation. J'ai découvert quelle était de l'organisation qui m'avait rétréci. Qu'elle avait attentée a ses jours après avoir appris la vérité sur la mort de sa sœur. J'ai découvert qui était sa sœur et j'ai décidé de la protégée autant du danger quotidien que l'organisation mais surtout d'elle même. Était coupable de certaines choses oui, mais elle était surtout une victime. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix quand sa sœur était tout se qui lui resté. Qui aurai laissais sa seule famille, qui avait une vie normale, bien surveillé a son insu mourir, pour sauvé des innocents ou non innocents inconnus qui serai mort par d'autre moyen de toutes façons, et qui aurai conduit a la mort de sa sœur et a la sienne. Personne soyons réaliste.

C'est la qu'une vrai compréhension mutuel s'était installait entre eux il n'étaient pas amis, ni ennemi juste de être dans la même situation qui devrai s'allié pour les renversés une bonne fois pour toute. Leurs relation avait évoluée comme ca haine, intrigue, compréhension, partenariat, confiance, amitié et amour.

Maintenant il en était là, épuisé par sa gymnastique mentale, par le déversement émotionnel de cette journée et des révélations quelle avait apportée. Conan regarda l'heures et se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de diner. Demain il y avait école. Il devait se préparé et être prêt a affronté une journée complète avec Haibara en essayant de paraitre comme d'habitude.

Se qui ne va pas être facile. Elle avait comme un don pour le décrypté et savoir que quelque choses se tramé dans son esprit. Il était pour elle comme un livre ouvert. Ils avait rarement besoin de parler pour se comprendre, un regard suffisait en général.

Enfin surtout pour elle lui avait beaucoup plus de mal était une véritable énigme pour lui si il arrivé a suivre a la surface, en profondeur c'était beaucoup plus difficile, elle cachait tellement bien ses émotions. Conan soupira. Il partis mangé sans un mot, il pris une douche rapide, se brossa les dents, dit bonsoir rapidement a kogoro et Ran sa sœur de cœur et partis se couché. Il soupira une fois de plus.

Pourquoi continuais a me tourmenté, je sais la vérité et un détective ne fuit pas la vérité. Il la découvre et l'expose au monde. Oui c'est vrai, mais et maintenant je fais quoi.

 **Voilà c'était la suite dit moi ce que vous en pensez a bientôt bonne journée**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre j'était hospitalisée donc j'ai pas pu postée avant voila bonne lecture**

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Le temps incertain a l'extérieur, était comme en accord avec les sentiments et ressentis de Conan. La grisaille, représentée le flou dans le quel il se trouvait actuellement en se qui concerne les sentiments Haibara a son égard. L'atmosphère était comme son corps, appesantie, lourde. Même si le vent était aussi léger que son cœur. Pour lui, épris de vérité et de justice , la vérité allégée son cœur et lui procurée un sentiment accomplissement et de travail bien fait. Même si dans le cas présent, son sentiment était teinté d'une touche d'incertitude et de crainte.

Ainsi le détective commença sa routine matinal de manière machinal. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées quelque peu désordonnées et incohérentes en comparaison a son habitude. Mais que pouvais-t-il y faire cette affaire officiellement non-officiel était pleinement personnelle. Il était impensable pour lui, d'être pleinement neutre dans cet histoire. Pas quand son cœur était en jeu. Répondre aux élans de son cœur et aux jeux de l'amour et de la passion c'est risqué des blessures qui peuvent être irréparable.

Elle n'est pas une femme comme les autres. Ma chimiste est appart, forte dans sa fragilité, délicate malgré ses regards qui peuvent vous glacez. Ai-Chan est la plus innocente coupable que j'ai rencontré, sans être aveugle et naïve sur le monde qui l'entoure, ses actions passées ou encore elle-même. Quand je croyais encore a mes propres mensonges je savais que je ne risquais rien Ran aurait dit oui s'en hésiter si je lui avait demander d'être ma petite amie, je savais quoi faire quoi dire ou presque, je savais où j'allais. J'était en contrôle de la situation il n'y avais pas de surprise pour moi. J'en était une même venu à prédire ses réactions juste pour m'amusé un peu.

Je me rends compte maintenant a quel point il était cruel et pathétique de moi, heureusement qu'elle ne la jamais su, sinon j'aurait eu le droit aux larmes douloureuses et a sa colère de karateka se matérialisant par un superbe coup de pied retourné en plein dans la face. Mais aussi il n'y avait aucune surprise, aucune passion entre nous. On est vraiment que des amis, au bout d'un moment sa aurait explosé entre nous, et ruiné notre amitié ou bien jamais nous n'aurions été véritablement heureux. Tout aurait été qu'illusion du bonheur rien d'autre. Finalement il est mieux pour nous tous, que je l'ai compris avant de faire de grosses bêtises.

Mais avec Ai, je ne peux pas deviné, savoir a l'avance se quelle va faire dire ou pensé. C'est une découverte constante de petit rien qui rend les choses intéressante, qui corse l'existence avec elle, l'ennuie n'ai pas près de me guetté. elle met tellement de soin a cacher les plus petits détails de sa personnalité, que je prends encore plus de plaisir et met encore plus d'effort a découvrir et explorer toute les facette d'elle.

Un sourire incontrôlable s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ran avait observé Conan, depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, il est assis devant son petit déjeuner entrain de pensé a je ne sais quoi et maintenant il sourit, c'est étrange d'habitude le matin il est grognon et pas très enthousiaste pour l'école déjà hier il était étrange je vais en avoir le cœur net.

-Conan tu devrais ton mangé déjeuné et te préparer sinon tu va être en retard pour l'école commença-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensés. Tout va bien tu n'est pas malade. Elle posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur le sien; Tu ne semble pas avoir de fièvre.

Conan la regarda étonné

\- Hein euh non je vais bien Ran-Neechan. Pourquoi me demande-tu ça? Répond-t-il avec une voix de gamin

\- Je ne sais pas tu semble un peu ailleurs depuis hier. Es-ce-que quelque chose te dérange tu as des soucis? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je peux peut-être t'aider. Lui dit-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix et une pointe d'espoir qu'il se confie a elle se qu'il ne fait généralement pas. Tu as passé un quart d'heure a regardé ton déjeuné s'en le voir, ni le touché, tu n'as pas faim tu voulais autre choses peut-être?

\- Non, non tout va bien c'est très bon et très bien comme ca, c'est jusque j'ai un contrôle aujourd'hui et cette leçon de math je n'arrive pas a la retenir je voudrai pas avoir de mauvaise note j'était entrain de la révisé la je suppose que j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Mentit-il maladroitement, mais cela sembla satisfaire Ran qui sourit doucement l'air soulagé

-Si se n'ai que cela, si tu as une mauvaise note de temps en temps se n'est pas si grave ton bulletin et toujours excellent alors un contrôle de raté sa arrive a tous le monde il ne faut pas autant temps faire je suis sur que tu t'en sortira très bien aller maintenant mange et rends-toi a l'école. Dépêche-toi et ne sois pas en retard. Moi je vais aux lycée bonne chance pour ton contrôle a ce soir. Termina-t-elle en partant

\- Pff j'ai eu chaud maintenant il faut que je me dépêche. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en attaquant en vitesse son déjeuner, puis il se brossa les dents, prit son cartable, enfila ses chaussures et sortit enfin de l'agence de détective. Il me reste dix minutes pour y être, je vais devoir courir.

Il fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvais vers l'école primaire, pendant son trajet une légère bruine, se mit tombée et devient progressivement plus forte, de bruine elle passa un flue d'eau ininterrompu pour terminée en trombe un instant a peine eut-il franchit la porte de l'établissement, a l'abrie du déluge. Il était essoufflé, trempé jusqu'aux os, la sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentit. les détectives boy est Haibara se dirigeaient vers lui.

\- Bonjour Conan/Conan-Kun saluaient les détective boy en cœur

-Eh bien Edogawa tu voulais prendre une deuxième douche se matin avant d'arrivé? envoya-t-elle sarcastiquement avec un petit sourire au coin sur les lèvres.

C'était sa manière a elle de le saluée. Conan ne put arrêter un discret sourire que seul sa douce remarqua vue son très léger froncement de sourcils avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un éclaire et qu'elle ne reprenne son visage calme habituel. Pour la discrétion sa commençais mal se dit-il va falloir être plus prudent. Il força un rictus sur ses lèvres et répondit de son ton le plus ennuyé possible, même si en toute franchise leurs petits jeux verbale l'amusé au plus haut point.

\- Bonjour a toi aussi Haibara

Il allait répliqué d'avantage quand la sonnerie retentit," eh m**de, pas le temps, un point pour elle. Cette journée va vraiment de mal pis. Je sens que sa va pas s'arrangé aller ses partis pour une nouvelle journée infernale dans le paradisiaque milieu de l'école primaire". Se désespéra-t-il intérieurement tous en suivant les autres dans son purgatoire personnel. Non dans leurs purgatoires a Haibara et lui. Se corrige-t-il.

 **Voila c'était le nouveau chapitre essayerai de posté plus tard la suite laisser moi vos commentaires a bientôt**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour et voila le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture**

Conan entra le dernier dans la salle de classe leur professeur le remarqua immédiatement tremper de la tête aux pieds

-Conan-Kun

\- Oui sensei

-si tu reste mouillée tu va tombée malade va te sécher et te changer vous avez sport aujourd'hui

\- Arigato sensei

\- Mitsuhiko-Kun accompagne Conan puis revenez en classe le plus vite possible bien classe nous allons commencer nos leçons par de l'arithmétique sortez vos devoirs, Yumi récupère tous les devoirs maison je rappel que ce travail est noté j'espère que tous le monde la fais, est aura fais de son mieux si le devoir n'est pas rendu aujourd'hui je serai dans l'obligation de vous mettre un zéro. énonçait-elle

-Oui sensei répondirent en cœur presque tous les élèves sauf une certaine métisse déjà ennuyer par ce début de cour qui la laissé complètement de glace. Elle en soupira presque une fois les copies ramassés la professeur commença par la correction des exercices. Pendant ce temps Conan et Mitsuhiko se rendirent aux vestiaires, Conan en profita pour prendre une douche et ce changer rapidement. Mitsuhiko entama la conversation

-Tu n'as pas eu de chance d'être sous la pluie en arrivant j'espère que tu ne sera pas malade.

-Merci Mitsuhiko mais je pense que sa va aller je ne suis pas rester longtemps dans mes vêtements mouillés j'ai terminé on devrai retournés en classe. Déclara-t-il en repartant vers la classe

-Attend je...Conan je voulais te demandé, tu es assez proche d'Haibara-San, du moins plus proche que nous autres en tout cas et je voulais te demandé si tu avais des sentiments pour elle? Je sais que sa ne me regarde pas. J'ai bien compris que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle. Parce quelle ne me vois que comme un ami. Mais j'ai remarquer que ses dernier temps, vous êtes encore plus proche qu'avant alors je veux savoir avoir une réponse honnête.

Conan fut surpris de cette tirade il ne s'attendait pas a ce que quelqu'un et surtout pas un des détective boy le remarque ou pose de telle question sur lui et la célèbre reine de glace de teitan school. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il ne sut quoi répondre tout de suite il prit un instant de réflexion et jaugea son ami puis opta pour la vérité.

\- J'ignore ce quelle pense vraiment de moi et ce quelle ressent pour moi nous avons étaient amis et nous somme très proche, pour être complètement honnête oui j'ai des sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié pour elle oui je l'aime. Expliqua-t-il

-bien c'est tout se que je voulais savoir maintenant retournons en classe avant que Kobayashi-sensei ne se demande ce que l'on fait merci d'avoir était honnête avec moi

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'autre et retournaient au plus vite en classe, réintégrés salle et place et commençaient a travaillé. Enfin Mitsuhiko se mit au travail, pour Conan a coté de Ai les exercices de mathématiques furent une formalité vites expédiés et la leçon au tableau rapidement copié, puis vient ensuite le terrible mal de l'ennuie qui le gagna rapidement. La maitresse soupira encore une fois les deux génies de sa classe avaient terminés et n'avaient par conséquent plus rien a faire, meme Conan qui avais du retard, puisque commençait après les autres, termina bien avant leurs camarades qu'il devraient maintenant tous les deux attendre, elle soupira discrètement tout en retournant la ses papiers. C'est deux la lui donnerai des cheveux blanc avant quelle n'atteigne l'âge de la retraite.

Conan lui tourna le regard vers sa compagne d'infortune et se mit a l'observé plus ou moins discrètement, il la détailla et un petit sourire rêveur apparut sur son visage. Haibara l'observa a la dérobé un peu inquiète de son comportement qui pour elle était très étrange était-il drogué ou malade? Elle aller le surveillé de près sa c'était certain. Son regard la rends nerveuse bien qu'elle n'en montra rien, il navigué entre le harceleur psychopathe et l'amoureux transit désespérer.

C'est presque aussi flippant que le regard de Gin dans ses meilleurs jours ou il croyait pouvoir me séduire. Hurla-t-elle en pensée. Seulement il y a tellement de douceur dans son regard. Mais que me fait-il là? Conan REPRENDS-TOI; Qu'es-qui t'arrive? Que dirait son ange si elle le voyait regardé quelqu'un comme ca en dehors d'elle? Se dit-elle tristement. Bien sur, quelle idiote il doit pensée a elle évidemment. Et se regard et pour ELLE. Il doit être perdu dans ces pensée et il a tournée vers moi sa tête par accident. Pourtant mon cœur s'emballe, il ne faut surtout pas que je croise son regard, je pourrait me perdre dans ses iris si bleu, se serai trop douloureux. Oh Akemi pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon cœur, non reprends toi sa ne se produira jamais. Ne joue pas les idiotes il aime un ange. J'ai réduit a néant sa vie, il avait tout pour être heureux, l'intelligence, un travail, la reconnaissance, une famille, des amis, l'amour avec un grand A et une jeune fille innocente. Pourquoi voudrait-il autre chose? Pourquoi aimerai-t-il un diable à un ange, une criminelle à une innocente, une douce et naïve jeune fille à une fille détruite au passé sombre et sans avenir?

Il faut arrêter de rêvée ma vielle tu as fais le mal aujourd'hui tu payes les conséquences. Il faut que je termine l'antidote au plus vite. Le temps presse. Des que je t'aurai rendu ta princesse Kudo-Kun, j'irai payé ma dette envers mes victimes. Je ne peux plus supportée de souffrir de cette malédiction qui pourtant apporte du bonheur a tant de gents. L'amour ce n'est pas fait pour tous. Il n'est pas fait pour moi. Si seulement je pouvais ne plus rien ressentir, plongée dans une douce mort émotionnelle. Blindée mon esprit, le rendre étanche a toute sensation. Je ne veux plus supportée cette douce agonie, qui vous tue lentement, c'est une infernale torture un poison encore plus parfait que le mien. Le plus fort des poisons qui existe sur terre les sentiments.

Finalement j'ai trouvée encore plus cruelle que moi, mes maitres en cruautés pour ainsi dire. Pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Mère nature et l'humanité semble m'avoir surpassées. continua-t-elle avec tristesse et incrédulités. Complètement abasourdie par ses propres réflexions. Toute cette histoire finira par me tuée. Acheva-t-elle avec un humour particulièrement noir.

 **C'était le chapitre suivant dite moi ce que vous en pensez voila a bientôt pour la suite bonne journée**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir voici la suite j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire mais dans l'ensemble je suis satisfaite bonne lecture**

La matinée se déroula ainsi dans un ennui mortel et une contemplation émerveillé pour l'un des pensées sinistres,désabusée et une inquiétude grandissante pour l'autre. La pluie n'avait pas cessée de tombée a l'extérieur, claquant sur les fenêtres de la classe d'un bruit sourd et répétitif. Kobayashi-sensei tourna son regard vers l'extérieur et fronça les sourcils. Le sport devrait être annulé avec un temps pareil elle se décida alors a l'annoncé a la classe.

\- Les enfants étant données le temps d'aujourd'hui nous ne pourront pas pratiqué la classe de sport puisqu'il s'agit des deux dernière heures de la journée je pense que vous pourrez rentrés chez vous plutôt vos parent seront prévenus a l'heure du déjeuné.

Toute la classe éclata en joie a cette annonce sauf bien sur nos deux compagnons qui restaient indifférents la nouvel. Bien que Conan sois ravie d'être hors des gamins plutôt Cela lui permettra d'avoir une vrai discussion avec Haibara. Une discussion a cœur ouvert s'en mensonge, s'en double sens, s'en tromperie juste une discussion honnête. Ce qu'il n'avait pas très souvent il faut bien l'avoué. Conan était déterminé a lui dire se qu'il avait sur le cœur se qu'il avait compris il y a peu, se dont il c'était rendu compte lui-même.

Il voulait aussi savoir honnêtement se que Ai pensée sincèrement de lui, se quelle ressent profondément a l'intérieur, savoir si elle avait des sentiments autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Plus d'une fois elle s'était joué de lui en lui fessant des déclarations qu'elle rétractées en sois disant blagues quelques secondes après. Et si se n'étaient pas des blagues mais bien ses sentiments qu'elle réprimées en pensant qu'il aimait Ran. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la cloche de la pose de dix heures sonna. Qu'importe si elle ne l'aimait pas encore comme maintenant, il ferrait tout se qu'il peut pour atteindre ses objectifs, car il était bien déterminé a gagné son cœur.

-Eh bien deux heures en moins enfermé ici c'est toujours sa de pris lui glissa Haibara a l'oreille

-Ouais je serai presque heureux de la pluie torrentielle qui c'est abattu ce matin ajouta-t-il Haibara il faut qu'on parle c'est urgent renchérit-il dans un souffle avec un air sérieux

Ai le regarda étonnée Et de quoi voudrais-tu me parlé tout de suite qui sois si important si c'est l'antidote je travail dessus mais cela du temps.

-Je sais mais se n'est pas exactement de sa que je veux te parlé bien que maintenant que tu le dit il faudra qu'on aborde le sujet temps qu'on y est. Mais se n'est pas le sujet principal

ayumi les avez observer du coin de l'œil bien qu'elle n'avez pas entendu de quoi il parlait elle ne pouvait pas supporter son Conan-Kun plus proche d'Ai-Chan que d'elle même alors elle avait décidé de les interrompre et même d'essayer d'entrer dans la conversation quand son Conan-Kun verrait qu'elle comprenait et participé aussi bien et intelligemment que la reine incontesté de l'école la GRANDE Ai Haibara il lui tomberait dans les bras cela était une certitude, tout du moins elle s'en était persuadée.

-Eh vous deux vous avez fini de discuter entre vous on ne peux pas sortir dehors mais peux rester ensemble d'ailleurs de quoi vous discutez nous aussi on voudrait participés après tout on est les détectives boys on a le droit de savoir parla-t-elle sournoisement

\- Ouais Ayumi-Chan a raison vous êtes tous le temps entre vous c'est moi le chef j'exige de savoir de quoi vous parlez tous le temps dit-il avec un regard fier et supérieur en bombant le torse pour essayer d'intimidé les autres. Mitsuhiko ajouta plus calmement

\- Nous sommes très souvent exclue de vos conversations peut-être que si vous nous expliqués de quoi il s'agit nous serions peut-être amène de vous aidez d'une manière ou d'une autres.

les deux adultes rajeunies se regardaient et soupirés de concert cette fois ce fut Haibara qui répondit d'une voix qui leur glaça le sang

-Puis-je savoir se qui vous donne le droit d'exigé quoi que ce sois de moi ou Edogawa nos discutions ne vous regarde en rien. Si vous deviez en être intégré on ne se serait pas privés de vous le faire savoir. Maintenant le prochain d'entre-vous qui pense avoir un quel qu'on que droit et ou une quelle qu'on que exigence sur moi en ferra les frais. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Continua-t-elle en les regardant tour a tour droit dans les yeux. Il déglutir tous les un après les autres tout en tremblant sur place. elle se redressa. Bien maintenant retourné a vos places la cloche va sonnée. Termina-t-elle avec sa voix douce habituelle, les trois importuns déguerpir a leurs places en une seconde.

-Dit t'as pas était un peu dure avec eux ses des gamins après tout

-Si a la manière douce ils ne comprennent pas, se sera a la manière forte. On a essayés d'être gentils avec eux, on leurs a expliqués, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Dommage pour eux je commence a me lassés qu'ils croient avoir la moindres autorité sur moi.

Conan aller argumenter quand la cloche sonna et que la maitresse entra dans la classe. Encore c'est la deuxième fois de la journée, que je me fais piéger comme sa pensa-t-il avec frustration les lèvres de sa camarade en revanche s'étiraient légèrement vers le haut en un léger sourire moqueur.

les dernières heures de la matinée se déroulaient s'en autre incident la cloche du déjeuné sonna et les élevés se précipitaient au réfectoires. La pluie n'avait au grand dam des enfants qui souhaitaient joués a l'extérieur pas cessé. Ainsi le repas du midi se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Les enseignants trouvaient se calme agréable, les plus jeunes s'ennuyés ferme et n'était pas d'humeurs a faire des bêtises. A croire que le temps agissait sur le morale des plus disposés à se faire remarqués. La pose déjeunée se termina enfin. Les écoliers reprirent place dans leurs classes respectives.

-Bien les enfants j'ai put contacter vos parents et les prévenir que les cours de sport on était annulé la plus part des familles viendront vous cherchez en voitures sauf pour deux élevés Edogawa-Kun et Haibara-San vos tuteurs ne peuvent pas se déplacés en raison de leurs travails. Au vue du temps qu'il fait je vous propose de vous ramenez moi-même. Ou de vous arrangez avec vos camarade de classe.

-Je vous remercie sensei, mais se sera inutile j'ai un parapluie sera très bien pour ma part. déclara Haibara.

Ayumi sauta sur l'occasion de passait du temps avec Conan.

-Sensei mais parents peuvent reconduire Conan-Kun cela ne les dérangera pas.

Conan n'en avait aucune envie et il devait absolument parlez a Ai-Chan

-Merci Ayumi-Chan et a vous aussi sensei. c'est très gentil de votre parts mais j'ai prévu de rentré avec Haibara-San

-très bien maintenant que ceci est réglé reprenons la leçon avec de l'histoire

Des que l'heure d'histoire fut fini tous les élevés rangeaient leurs affaires et se dirigés vers la sortis ou leurs parents les attendaient Conan et Ai partir ensemble sous le parapluie de cette dernière et se dépêchaient autant que possible de rentrés chez le professeur Agasa. Conan se réjouissait du fait qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir discutés tranquillement tous les deux. Le professeur étant partit à une de ses conférences pour la semaine ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls. Cela arrangés bien Conan, il allait enfin savoir ou il en était tous les deux.

 **VOILA c'était le chapitre suivant j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Laissé moi savoir s que vous en pensez j'en profite pour remercier l'auteur Sylkabe pour ses commentaires a bientôt pour la suite.**


	12. Chapter 12

**bonsoir c'est partie** **pour le chapitre suivant bonne lecture**

Ils arrivaient enfin chez le professeur et rentrés vite se mettre au sec. Haibara partis se changée et Conan en fit de même. Par mesure de sécurité il avait laissé un sac avec plusieurs tenues chez le professeur juste au cas ou. Il se félicita de sa prévoyance. Mais se ne fut pas le moment de se congratulait il avait une discutions a avoir. Discutions qui s'annonçait plus comme un choc des titans quelques choses de gigantesque, véritablement gargantuesque mais il était un détective. Il allait y arriver. Mais avant il devait prévenir de son absence ran. Ainsi il descendit les escaliers, se rendit au salon, attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'agence de détective.

-Ran-Neechan c'est Conan je vais rester chez le professeur Agasa ce soir j'ai était invité a mangé et rester dormir... oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour demain... bien sur je vais faire mais devoir... non je ne vais pas oublié de me brossé les dents... d'accord bonsoir a demain.

Conan raccrocha en soupirant voilà une bonne chose de faite se dit-il pendant ce temps Ai était descendu dans la cuisine et était entrain de préparer du thé et une collation légère pour elle et Conan quand le thé fut prêt elle installa tout sur un plateau avec tasses, cuillères, serviettes, petites assiettes et couteaux. Elle déposa le tout sur la table servit le thé et s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé. Elle but délicatement une gorgé de thé et attendit que Conan la rejoigne. Elle avait qu'il voulait lui parlée.

Elle se disait que la conversation a suivre aller être dure très dure a supporter et ne doute pas qu'il se disputerai. Elle ne trouvait pas l'antidote. Elle stagnait rien avancé autant a son grand dam qu'a sa grande joie. Elle voulais pouvoir le garder auprès d'elle un peu plus longtemps. Mais elle savait qu'il voulait ran alors elle travaillée mais sa avancée pas pour sa plus grande frustration. Elle est tout de même scientifique si son projet n'avance pas c'est un échec.

Pendant ses divagations intellectuelle Conan l'avait rejointe et c'était servit en nourriture et en avait préparer une assiette pour elle aussi. Il se mit a mangé avec appétit une délicieuse tarte aux pommes et du pain perdu non sucré. Il se désaltéra entres deux bouchées dévorés avec des gorgées de thé a la menthe fraiche. Il goutaient ainsi tranquillement dans un silence plutôt confortable. Malgré l'épreuve qui les attendaient d'où l'on ressent une léger tension en construction.

Une fois arrivaient a satiétés Conan décide d'engagé enfin la conversation avec une certaine hésitation ne sachant pas par ou commencé

-C'était très bon Haibara tu vraiment doué en cuisine même meilleur que Ran parfois.

-oh meilleurs que t'as dulcinée et tu malade je vais sans doute notés ça dans le calendrier. Répond-t-elle avec sarcasmes Mais merci quand même ajouta-t-elle sincèrement cette fois.

Conan soupira et décida d'entré dans le vif du sujet

-Ai je suis sérieux. Je t'ai dit se matin que je voulais te parlé de quelque chose d'important. J'ai beaucoup pensé ses derniers temps, depuis le casse du kid enfaite. Ce soir là ma ouvert les yeux, et ma fait pensé a ma vie, a mes sentiments et a ce que je ressentais se que je croyais ressentir

-Ou veux-tu en venir Kudo? sois plus clair demanda-t-elle confuse et un peu choquée pas toute a fait sur de savoir ou cela aller

-A ça justement, ne m'appel plus Kudo, je suis Conan Edogawa et je compte bien le resté.

-Je te demande pardon quelle est se non sens tu ne veux plus de l'antidote et Ran alors tu y a pensé t'attend toujours qu'est-ce-que tu es entrain de me faire là une mauvaise blague peut-être. As tu frappé ta tête quelque part ou la pluie de ce matin t'aurait-elle glacée les neurones. réplica-t-elle plus sarcastique et froide que jamais

Conan malgré tout était très calme et fasciné par la scène. Elle était légèrement en colère et il la trouvait belle, très belle sa reine des glaces, sa déesse de beauté un léger sourire rêveur s'installa sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux alternés régulièrement entre son regard plein de colère et ses lèvres charnue un peu boudeuse et tentatrice.

-Non mon cerveau va très bien pour dire vrai, j'ai fais le tri simplement le tri et pensé en profondeur a ce que je ressentait je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiment pour Ran n'étaient que pur illusion de la rêverie infantile j'ai cru être amoureux d'elle. Parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses c'est la meilleur amie de l'enfance de Shinichi il n'avait aucune comparaison. C'était l'histoire banale a pleurait le conte que tous le monde attends les meilleurs amis qui finissent ensemble et tout et bien qui fini bien

Haibara le regarda abasourdit était-t-il devenue fou l'aptx aurait-il des effets insoupçonnés comme un changement radical sur le cerveau je devoir courir des tests et le ramener a la raison au plus vite et terminé l'antidote pour le ramené a son ange avant qu'il ne sois trop tard pensa-t-elle avec frénésie se pendant Conan éclata d'un rire franc et incontrôlé

-Non je ne suis pas malade s'exclama-t-il amusé tu n'as pas besoin de faire des tests interminables pour trouvait des effets qui n'existent et en se qui concerne les anges, j'ai une préférences pour les démones. Prendre des risques rends les jeux l'amours plus ardues ces vrai mais tellement plus excitants et Ran n'as jamais était mon ange comme tu l'appelle

Elle le regarda effarée et complètement choquée mais comment murmurait-elle depuis ses dernières minute il lui était impossible de se reconstituer un visage de gardé son masque de façade elle n'arrivé a reprendre contenance tous aller si vite dans sa tête.

-T'ai-je donc choqué au point que tu ne te rendent pas compte que tu pense a haute voix

Haibara respira un grand coup et finalement se remit de sa surprise

-Je concède avoir était déstabilisée un moment. Il n'en reste pas moins que tu as tord as-tu véritablement pensé a tout ce que cela implique. Ne veux-tu donc pas retrouvé ta vie quand penserai tes parents, que dire de tes amis qui doivent attendre ton retour, la police qui réclame ton aide, l'aide du sauveur du japon et Ran qui est en attente désespérément pour ton retour tout cela n'a-t-il aucune importance pour toi. déclara-t-elle avec dés sentiment contradictoire colère, douleur, sarcasme, espoir et tristesse

-Bien sur sa a de l'importance et j'y est réfléchie enfant ou non mais parent m'aimeront telle que je suis et je dirai même que sa ferai plaisir a ma mère. Des amis en tant que Shinichi quel amis appart Hattori Shinichi n'avait pas d'amis il avait des fans, des admirateurs, des flatteurs et des groupies mes pas de vrai amis. Hattori n'aura aucun problème avec moi et en se qui concerne la partie sauveur du japon en étant Shinichi j'ai cru l'être quelle erreur. J'était surtout arrogant et je me surestimé. Je n'avais ni compréhension, ni compassion pour se que j'arrêtés finalement en devenant Conan je suis devenue plus humain, si je n'accepte pas les crimes commit je peux comprendre que certaines personnes cherchent vengeance par exemple dans certain cas bien évidement. Et puis je peux toujours aidés la police comme ça. Répondit-il toujours dans le plus grand calme

-Et quand est-il de Ran?

-Ran j'ai cru l'aimait je me suis trompé nous ne somme qu'amie je vais la voir sous un antidote temporaire et lui dire de ne plus attendre que je ne reviendrai sans doute pas que je suis sur une enquête très compliquée qui implique le FBI et qui pourrait être dangereuse de la quelle je pourrai ne survivre simplement.

\- Es-tu fou hurla-t-elle cette fois c'est sur tu as perdu la tête tu te sentira coupable toute ta vie la laissée ainsi. Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu quitté un ange hein tu saurais me le dire, me l'expliqué. Tu dit que tu n'as plus de sentiments, que tu n'en as jamais eu. Je crois plutôt que tu essaye de te protégé parque tu a peur que je ne trouve pas l'antidote. Mais je vais le trouvé et te ramener a ta douce et innocente princesse alors arrête tes conneries et remets toi les idées en place.

Ai-Chan ne décolérée pas comment pouvait-il faire sa a Ran et a elle de lui donnés de faux espoir qui seront déçus non se n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas joué avec son cœur le broyés de cette façon non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire croire qu'il y avait un espoir. Même si il y en avait un elle avait déjà détruit sa vie, elle ne méritait pas cette chance aux bonheur avec lui. Elle le pensée fermement, elle allée le ramener a Ran c'était décidé.

-Ai calme toi s'il te plait lui demanda-t-il doucement Ran et moi n'avons rien en commun ou presque faire un couple de nous était par avance voué a l'échec ou bien cela nous aurai rendu malheureux tout les deux. Et puis j'ai une autre confidence a te faire, une demande un peu particulière par rapport a nos habitudes je te demande d'être pleinement sincère dans ta réponse, pas de masque, pas de faux semblant, pas de mensonge, une honnêteté totale. Tu me le promet?

Elle l'observa un long moment avant de dire solennellement en le fixant droit dans les yeux

-Oui je te le promet

-merci la vérité c'est que je me suis rendu compte que je nourrissais de fort sentiment pour une personne une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Elle est intelligente et très vive d'esprit, elle est d'une beauté rare et très naturelle dés qualité quelle possède je pourrait t'en cité beaucoup même si elle ne le croirai pas. Elle est mon égale et parfaite pour moi, une perle rare qu'on ne trouve qu'une fois dans une vie. Elle est mon âme sœur j'en suis sur. Déclame-t-il avec passion et entrain en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le cœur Haibara se brisé a chaque mot qu'il prononçait avec une telle croyance un telle amour dans ses yeux une telle adoration. Si elle avait été une femme douce et délicate, naïve et innocente elle en aurait pleurer de chagrin ou se serai évanouie de douleur physique et morale. Conan se pendant n'avait rien perdu de son attitude étant donnée quelle avait du mal a gardé son visage sans émotion en place. Elle était presque un livre ouvert pour lui a cette instant. La tête haute elle demanda

-Et qui est cette fameuse perle rare? certes elle doit être de ton âge, ton âge réel j'entends sinon se serai de la perversion. Donc quoi qu'il arrive il te faudra l'antidote quand même.

-Non se sera pas nécessaire et oui elle est de mon âge à moins d'un ans près. cette jeune femme c'est toi Ai je veux savoir se que tu ressent pour moi et n'oublie pas tu as promis d'être honnête

cette fois le choc fut titanesque les larmes lui montaient aux yeux

-Non, non, non se n'est pas possible tu es complètement dingue tu peux pas m'aimé. Murmure-t-elle même si il l'entendit clairement, beaucoup plus fort. Cette fois est-ce-que tu te rends compte que j'ai gâché ta vie. C'est complètement délirant, tu es délirant oui c'est ça tu es délirant. Les larmes coulées maintenant sur son visage et elle s'était levait et s'était poster devant lui. Tu peux pas faire sa tu peux pas me faire ça et a Ran et tu ne peux pas joué avec mon cœur comme sa non tu ne peux pas et moi je ne peux pas faire ça j'ai pas le droit de faire ça de te prendre a elle c'est ELLE que tu aime ELLE tu m'entends

Il se leva lui aussi posa ses main sur ses joues essaya tendrement ses larmes

-Ai écoute-moi je ne l'aime pas elle pas comme ça je l'aime comme une amie, une sœur oui mais pas comme l'amour de ma vie. Haibara commença a s'agité et a essayée d'échapper a son emprise il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Il chuchota a son oreille. c'est toi donc je suis éperdument amoureux ne te débat pas je t'en pris.

IL la serré dans ces bras lui parlé a l'oreille ses action l'avait complètement tétanisé elle se sentait incapable de bougé son corps tremblé légèrement. Et ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus si il ne la tenait pas fermement elle se serai effondrée dans le salon.

-Quand j'ai vu le kid l'autre soir te faire une cour empressée. Et tu semblais apprécié j'était comme fou, j'ai ressentit de la jalousie, de la peur qu'il ne t'emmène loin de moi et de te perdre pour de bon. J'ai pas compris tout de suite j'y est pensée tout le week-end ça m'as hanté j'arrivé pas a te sortir de ma tête. Et j'ai finalement compris pourquoi. Mon amour je dois savoir, tu m'as promis si tu ne m'aime pas je ferrais tout pour gagné ton cœur souffla-t-il en s'écartant légèrement pour voir son visage encore strié de larmes

-Je t'ai promis commença-t-elle d'un voix cassée et faible oui j'ai des sentiments pour toi très forts je t'aime c'est vrai mais sa ne peux pas se produire entre nous. Je ne mérite pas ce bonheur et je peux pas faire ça a Ran lâche moi s'il te plait

Conan était heureux même si elle le repoussé. Elle l'aimait et c'était déjà un grand pas de fait, maintenant c'était a lui de se battre pour eux et il allait le faire il était déterminé a y arrivé. Il allait lui montré quelle mérité le bonheur tout ce qu'il y a de mieux. a ces yeux elle est une reine, sa reine il la traiterai en conséquence et il ferrait tout pour la rendre heureuse.

-Tu m'aimes, je ne vais pas abandonné et je ferrais tout pour que nous soyons officiellement ensemble que tu me laisse prendre totalement soin de toi que tu accepte de ne plus te mettre de barrière et de laissé tes sentiments ressortir sa prendra du temps parce que tu très têtue quand tu le veux Mais j'userai de toute les méthodes pour atteindre mes objectifs.

Il la regarda encore plus intensément et sans prévenir l'embrassa avec passion. Haibara essaya de résistée au début puis se laissa allait dans ce inattendu baiser et répondit avec beaucoup de ferveur. Ils se séparaient a bout de souffle haletant. Conan desserra lentement son étreinte déposa un léger baiser rapide sur les lèvres gonflées de sa reine

-Se n'ai qu'un début ma Ai

Il quitta le salon pour permettre a Ai-Chan de se remettre de ses émotions et de traité avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passée.

 **Et voila ce fut le chapitre suivant j'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant a dépassé les 500 vues je suis très contente et je remercie tout les lecteurs et lectrices même si je ne sais pas se que vous pensez de la fic laissez moi un commentaire de tant en tant si y a quelque chose a améliorée je suis plus que disposée a écouter vos conseils voilà a bientôt pour la suite**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour se chapitre a était long a venir je sais et je suis désolé j'espère quand même que vous aimerai bonne lecture**

Ai se sentait figée, son corps était comme engourdit et son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionné. Elle se sentait incapable de pensée pendant quelque minutes. Puis sur son visage coulée de petites perles salées. Et finalement son corps céda sous son poids. La chimiste s'effondra a genou. Malgré les larmes sur son visage aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres.

Elle se sentit vide, vide de toute énergie et de tout sentiments sauf pour le désespoir et l'amour qui se battait en elle et la déchirée émotionnellement de part en part. La force de ses sentiments la mit a l'agonie. Son cerveau enfin sembla se remettre en marche et ses pensées filaient a toutes allures. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, Elle en deviendrait presque confuse.

Haibara inspira profondément pour se calmait, et se rendit compte de sa respiration légèrement haletante et de la douce brulure de ses poumons. Comme si elle n'avait pas respirés depuis une minute ou deux.

-Non tout cela est un rêve ou un cauchemar. Cela n'est pas réel murmura-t-elle je deviens folle, je manque sommeil sa ne peut-être que cela. Oui je vais dormir et demain tout sera comme avant, mais si cela est réel si se n'est pas un rêve alors et se baiser ça ne peut pas être un rêve.

Délicatement la jeune fille porta sa main a ses lèvres, elle ressentait encore la sensation de celles de Conan sur les siennes, douce et ferme, passionnément tendre non elle en était sur ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien un cauchemar éveillé

-que vais-je faire maintenant? Je ne peux pas faire ça a Ran ce serai injuste pour elle et sa déclaration est injuste pour moi non cette souffrance est la pour payer mes crimes il faut que je termine l'antidote et que je le ramène dans le droit chemin et très vite, Kudo ne peut pas continué se non-sens ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle

L'adulte dans son corps infantile se releva difficilement dans un état presque second, et la colère pris le pas sur l'engourdissement s'en criée gare

\- Comment peut-il nous faire ça? Hurla-t-elle soudain Ran l'aime, Ran l'attends, Ran à besoin de lui, Ran pleure pour lui et son absence. Mais monsieur sait-il penché sur ses sentiments non bien sur que non sale égoïste. Continua-t-elle plus bas. Et moi alors je suis quoi? Un jouet peut-être, un jouet avec lequel il veut s'amusé il dit m'aimait mais c'est un mensonge et sa fait mal de l'entendre de lui. Termina-t-elle avec une voix triste et douloureuse.

Haibara ressembla machinalement les restes de leurs gouter et les porta a la cuisine. Puis fit la vaisselle rapidement les derniers évènements ne cessait de passés en boucle dans son esprit. Elle le revit encore une fois mais avec d'autres sentiments qui l'animait cette fois pas la tristesse, pas le désespoir, pas de colère. Non mais avec interrogation, amour et une touche d'espoir.

-Et si il n'avait pas mentit? Si il m'aimait vraiment? Si il était sincère? Peut-il truqué avec les sentiments, non il ne peut pas. Il n'a jamais sut caché ses sentiments, encore moins pour moi, il est comme un livre ouvert. Ses yeux ne mentait pas il m'aime vraiment comme je l'aime. s'agirai-t-il d'une chance de bonheur? Se demanda-t-elle doucement

Comme un coup de fouet, la réalité claqua dans son esprit. Explosant sa bulle de douceur et de rêverie. Elle ressentit une vague d'anéantissement si puissante qu'un vertige la surpris. elle tituba hors de la cuisine en s'appuyant sur le mur pour retrouvé son équilibre. Elle pris quelques bouffées d'airs pour ce calmée, quand les vertiges disparurent elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, réfléchissant aux sentiments de Conan. Ou a se qu'il prenait pour de véritable sentiment d'amour.

Car elle en était persuadé il s'était convaincue qu'il l'aimait il le croyait vraiment mais elle, elle savait que c'était faux il aime Ran est elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour lui rappeler ses vrai sentiments. C'était décidé elle ferait se qui est juste. Comment? elle ne le savais pas encore, mais elle y penserai sérieusement.

A l'heure actuelle elle devait seulement reconstituer son masque d'indifférence et confronté Conan lui dire qu'il a tort et quelle va tout faire pour le lui montrer. Pour lui montrait que sa place est en t'en que Shinichi et aux cotés de Ran et nul part ailleurs.

Ai-Chan se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son idiot de détective. Elle ne pris pas la peine de frappé et rentra s'en aucune hésitation. Conan sursauta a cette entrée fracassante et tourna la tête vers sa reine il se douter qu'une confrontation aurai lieu mais certainement pas aussi rapidement. Alors qu'il commença a ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole, la demoiselle l'arrêta net d'une voix glaciale et très posée qui ne reflété pas du tout son chaos intérieur

-Non tu la ferme et tu écoute, si c'est une blague comme je te l'ai souvent fait subir je te félicite parce qu'avant tu aurait était incapable de caché tes vrais émotions et de renvoyé l'émotion avec tout, le regard, l'intonation de la voix, les mots qui touche, les gestes qui suivent tout vraiment tout était la ton mensonge était parfait

-Je ne t'ai pas commença Conan

-j'ai dit crie-t-elle presque en lui coupant la parole tait-toi et écoute. J'ai pas fini

Conan se tait instantanément pas tellement dut a ses paroles. Plus au son de sa voix en colère et au léger soupçon de douleurs qu'il y perçut. Se ressentit de la douleur sous jacente a son attitude cool et froide habituelle lui fit comme un poignard dans le cœur et déglutir douloureusement.

-Bien si tu n'a pas mentit, se donc je ne doute pas car tu n'as jamais réussi a me caché tes sentiments. je ne sais pas par quelle stupidité ton cerveau tordu est passé pour arrivé a en conclure que tu était amoureux de moi. Mais il faut arrêter se non-sens tout de suite, tu aime Ran tu l'as toujours aimait et ne viens pas me sortir tes bêtises de c'est une sœur, une amie, une meilleurs amie parce que sa ne marche pas avec moi. Tu as tellement peur que je ne trouve pas l'antidote que ton cerveau a crée un mensonge si parfait que tu en ai venu a te croire toi-même. Sois se que j'ai dit suffit a te ramené a la raison, sois je ferai tout pour te rappeler qui tu aime vraiment.

Kudo était abasourdit par ce discourt, qu'elle ne croit pas quelle ai aimait et si il a réussi a déchiffré correctement ses expressions elle ne croit pas qu'elle peut être aimée par quiconque. Sans lui laissé le temps de réagir la laborantine tourna les talons sortit de la pièce et descendit au sous-sol ou elle alluma son ordinateur et se mit a travaillée.

 **Et voila c'était la fin de ce chapitre j'espère que sa vous a plus bonne journée a vous et a bientôt**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mes dames messieurs voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture**

La nuit passa lentement et du déluge a l'extérieur de la journée précédente ne resta qu'une pluie diluvienne encore forte mais nettement moins qu'au matin précèdent. Conan avait difficilement trouvé le sommeil il avait réfléchi une partie de la nuit a ce qu'il devait faire. Le détective se sentait partagé entre une méthode de gros bourrin, embrassé Haibara de manière insensé et la gardé toute la journée ici en lui disant je t'aime jusqu'à ce que sa rentre dans son crane de stupide génie, jusqu'à la faire cédé ou la manière douce et subtile la courtisée et la surprendre jusqu'à se qu'elle cède dans ses bras.

-La première manière était a double tranchant sois sa passe, sois sa casse et connaissant Ai sa casse il vaut mieux oublié la faire cédée lentement en revanche cela et plus sur et solide et puis je préfère la séduire que de lui forcé la main. pensa Conan. Je veux qu'elle le veuille aussi qu'il n'y ai aucune résistance, aucune culpabilité qu'elle sache et se sent entièrement aimait et protégé. Cela na va pas être facile mais je ferais tout pour y arrivée.

Le réveil le mit a sonné six heures, il l'éteignit et se décida a se lever et à commencer sa routine matinale douche, brossage de dents, habillage et cartable prêt. Malgré qu'il se fichait pas mal de l'école primaire, il était inutile de risqué d'écoper d'heures de retenue, qui ne ferait que prolongé ses heures de calvaires. Enfin prêt il descendit pour le petit déjeuné. Mais il fit un détour par le laboratoire.

Comme il s'en douter Ai-Chan s'était endormit devant son ordinateur allumé. Il l'observa quelques instants, soupira doucement, l'apprenti Holmes se douter qu'elle serai endormi. Il n'était vraiment pas étonnant vu le nombres de nuits blanches auxquelles elle s'était déjà adonnée la semaine dernière.

Conan devait corrigé ça il fallait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle a se rythme elle ne tiendrait pas. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas la réveillée dieu sais qu'elle a besoin de sommeil. Le détective hésitât un instant, puis la pris tendrement et avec précaution dans ses bras.

Conan commença a se dirigé vers les escaliers, sa compagne sentit le mouvement mais ne s'éveilla pas. Inconsciemment la jolie demoiselle se blottit davantage dans ses bras. Ils rejoignaient le salon et Conan la déposa doucement sur le canapé et la recouvrit d'un plaide. Le jeune homme passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa belle et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, puis se recula et partis dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuné, seul repas de la journée qu'il savais préparer sans risqué d'intoxiqué tout se qui le manger.

La table fut mise et le repas prêt, l'horloge sonna six heures trente. Dans le salon Haibara sortit de son sommeil légèrement désorienter de se retrouver dans le salon et pas dans le laboratoire.

-bonjour Ai-Chan tu as bien dormi? le petit déjeuné est prêt

-Bonjour Conan-Kun merci le déjeuné. J'ai travaillé une partie de la nuit et j'ai bien avancer sur l'antidote, a ce rythme d'ici trois ou quatre mois il devrait être terminé. Et je ne veux rien entendre, je suis pas encore assez alerte pour me disputé avec toi ce matin. Je vais me préparer.

sans autre forme de procès elle monta a l'étage pour prendre une douche et s'habillait. Pendant ce temps Conan mangea tranquillement. Il se doutait que se ne serai pas simple de la convaincre mais en attendant il pourrait peut-être la convaincre de prendre du repos. Mais il savait que si elle restait ici a la maison elle ne se reposerai pas. Elle travaillerai. le plus reposant est encore de la faire venir a l'école, elle dormirai en classe. Haibara descendit vingt minutes plus tard, préparer et réveillé. Elle déjeuna en silence et débarrassa la table. Ils firent la vaisselle et se brossèrent les dents.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils se rendirent a l'école. Les détectives boy les attendaient sous le préau des qu'ils les virent arriver, ils leurs firent de grands signes pour que les deux compères les rejoignent le plus vite possible. Ayumi avec son enthousiasme et sa jalousie habituel fut la première a les salués.

-Bonjour Conan-Kun et Ai-Chan vous arrivez ensemble ce matin dit-elle avec un sourire et une pointe de jalousie

-Oui j'ai dormit chez le professeur hier salut les gars

-Hai j'en ai mare de cette pluie pas vous? demanda Mitsuhiko

-Du moment qu'il y a des bon petit plat a manger ça mets égale. ajouta Genta le yeux dans le vague en pensant a son dix heures

\- Genta tu es un goinfre. Tu ne sera jamais en bonne santé si tu continue a mangeais et à penser à manger comme ça. Réprimanda Ayumi

-Ayumi a raison Genta tu devrais manger moins et faire plus d'exercices. Ajouta Mitsuhiko-Kun désireux de plaire a Ayumi

Conan et Ai était ennuyer par la scène familière qui ce dérouler autour d'eux il n'aspirer qu'a une chose que cette journée a peine commencer se termine au plus vite. La sonnerie qui annonçait le début d'une dure journée de labeur pour tous les écoliers retentit. Les jeunes élèves se précipitaient pour formé les rangs et rentrer dans les classes.

\- Bonjour les enfants j'espère que vous allez bien ce matin et que vous avez fait vos devoirs

-Oui sensei répondirent en cœur les enfants a l'exception des deux génies qui déjà ennuyer

\- Aujourd'hui nous commencerons par l'histoire sortait vos livres et vos cahiers

Et les leçons de la journée se succédaient. Comme d'habitude ils copiaient rapidement la leçon et finir les exercices en deux temps trois mouvements un fois fait Haibara s'endormi lentement mais surement et Conan portait un regard doux sur sa voisine de table. La maitresse observée discrètement leurs comportements et était a la fois exaspérée et amusée.

-C'est deux là on encore tous fait en quelques minutes et comme d'habitude maintenant l'une dors et l'autre essaye de passé le temps bien que c'est la première fois qu'il semble portait une attention aussi prononcé a sa camarade. En règle général se sont des joutes verbales et des taquineries pas vraiment de leurs âges. Ils cherchent surtout la confrontation intellectuelle même si il y a un vrai souci pour l'autre. Je me demande si il n'aurait pas fini par tombée amoureux, se ne serai pas si étrange après tout. Pensa-t-elle Oui ses deux là irai très bien ensemble, même si ils sont un peu jeune. Ils ont la maturité intellectuelle pour eux. Seul le temps nous dira comment évoluera leurs situations. Termina-t-elle

Perdu dans ses réflexions elle faillit manqué la sonnerie de dix heures.

-Bien les enfants il est l'heure de la recréation vous pouvez y aller. Vu le temps encore incertain pour ce qui le souhaite vous pouvez restés a l'intérieur se sera tout.

Les tête blondes si studieuses quelques instants plutôt coururent presque a l'extérieur de la salle pour s'amusés avec leurs copains. La pluie au dehors avait finalement cessée. A la plus grande joie des jeunes gens qui courraient partout. Et pour les plus turbulent sautaient dans les flaques d'eaux.

Dans la salle de classe Conan-Kun hésitait a réveillé Ai, il la savait épuisée et voulais quelle se repose encore un peu mais se fut sans compté sur les détectives boys et surtout Genta qui parlait très fort ses idiots avaient toutes les chances de la réveillés.

-Hey Haibara-San réveille-toi 'est pas l'heure de dormir en plus tu as dormi tout le cours

-SI tu n'écoute pas en cours Ai-Chan tu auras des problèmes. Continua Ayumi

-sa suffit maintenant laissa dormir elle est très fatigué en ce moment.

-Mais Conan-Kun commença Ayumi

La professeur décida d'intervenir, elle aussi avais remarquée que Haibara-San ne semblait pas en forme

-Que se passe-t-il? Tout va bien? Conan est-elle malade?

\- Non sensei elle va bien, elle a juste du mal a trouvé le sommeil ses temps-ci c'est tout un peu de repos et tout sera réglé.

-Bien tu en parlerai si Ai-Chan avait des problèmes

-Bien sur professeur

-Parfait aller joué dehors les enfants récréation sera fini dans cinq minutes

-oui sensei dirent les détectives Boy en cœurs

-Je reste avec elle je la réveillerai quand sa sonnera.

Les trois vrai enfants quittaient enfin la classe et Conan soupira de soulagement qu'il n'avaient pas réussi a sortir Haibara de son sommeil réparateur. La sonnerie retentit a nouveau il se décida a la réveillé en douceur il passa une main délicate a travers ses cheveux soyeux en chuchotant son prénom a son oreille. L'institutrice semblait hypnotisé par la scène toute en douceur qui se déroulait et légèrement choquée du comportement trop adulte de ses enfants. La jeune fille battit des paupières pour révéler ses beaux yeux de couleurs indéchiffrable encore endormi. Elle se réveilla en douceur bailla et s'étira.

-Que se passe-t-il? Quelle heure est-il?

-Rien de grave tu t'es endormi depuis une heure et demi maintenant et je t'ai réveillé parce que la pause de dix heures est terminer on doit reprendre les cours

-Ah d'accord dit-elle pas encore alerte

Le reste de la journée scolaire se passa sans autres incidents l'heure de rentrer chez sois était arrivée enfin libéré il partir rapidement. En prenant le chemin de la maison.

-Ai j'aimerai qu'on discute un peu tout les deux de se qui se passe entre nous

-De quoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle

-Ne joue pas les ignorante tu sais de quoi je parle joué les autruches te va très mal

\- Enfaite c'est techniquement incorrecte les autruches n'ont jamais mit la tête dans le sable c'est juste de la croyance populaire. Railla-t-elle

-tu m'as très bien compris

\- D'accord je ne veux pas en parler parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire

-Au contraire il y a beaucoup a dire je

Haibara s'était brusquement arrêter comme si elle était paralysée le regard fixant un endroit une voiture noire bien connue passa a toute vitesse au carrefour de la rue juste devant leurs yeux un homme a la chevelure d'argent et au regard glacial et démoniaque se trouvais a l'intérieur.

 **Ainsi se termine ce chapitre avec l'introduction des hommes en noires avec en vedette Gin dans sa célèbre porche dite moi se que vous en pensée a bientôt pour la suite et bonne journée.**


	15. Chapter 15

**C'est enfin bon pour le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture**

Ils étaient comme figés dans du plâtre pendant une demie minute qui semblait interminablement longue. Déchirés d'effrois, transpercés de peur, ils ne distingués plus le temps ou le paysage leurs yeux était fixes et vides et leurs pensées similaires. Gin est a Beïka. Comme si un choc électrique si fit dans le cerveau de Conan il réagit et se secoua la tête.

-Il faut appeler le FBI et prévenir Jodie-Sensei

Il sortit sont téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Et attendit une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Hey! Cool Kid alors que se passe-t-il?

-Salut Jodie-Sensei je suis a Beïka et Haibara-San et moi on vient de voir Gin passé a tout vitesse dans sa porche noir habituel on ne sait pas pourquoi il est là et on a pas pus le poursuivre. Il ne semble pas nous avoir vus mais avec lui on ne sais jamais.

-Quoi! Ok on arrive je suis au Japon en se moment sa tombe bien tu sais dans quel directions il partait

-Pas avec certitude mais on peux supposés qu'il partait vers le port ou les entrepôts abandonnés a quinze kilomètres de Beïka. Il y a aussi un ancien bâtiment avec plusieurs laboratoires qui on étaient récemment abandonné. Officiellement tous du moins peut-être ont-ils pris une planque là-bas c'est a vérifier.

-D'accord pour l'instant toi et Ai-chan vous allez vous mettre en sécurité pendant que le FBI va vérifié discrètement ses endroits. On vous tiendra au courant de se qui se passe pour l'instant je ne veux pas que vous bougez tous les deux. Ils y a une possibilité qu'ils soient après l'un de vous deux ou vous deux. Je ne veux pas d'imprudence sais claire. Insistait-elle fermement.

-Oui Jodie-Sensei de toute façon je veux garder Ai a l'abris. Répondit Conan avec sérieux puis il raccrocha.

Gin était là tout prés et le calme qui c'était installé pendant une période relativement longue venait d'explosé en mille morceaux autour d'elle. Plus aucune de c'est pensées n'était claire sauf qu'il était tout prés et qu'il aurait pus la prendre. Que le cauchemar continuait. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille qui sais ce qui aller encore arrivé et qui serai leur victime cette fois.

D'un autres coté si il pouvait les retrouvais et les arrêtés se serai terminer pour de bon. Elle en était la de ses réflexions quand elle sentit une main douce ce posait sur son bras. Cette main la ramené a la réalité et elle tourna la tête vers Conan quand celui ci lui adressa la parole.

-Ai il faut qu'on rentre j'ai prévenu le FBI il s'en occupe et ils nous tiendront au courant hey ça va aller je laisserai rien t'arrivé

-Oui il faut rentré dit-elle d'une voix blanche

Sans un mot supplémentaire elle repris la route comme si rien ne s'était produit. Conan secoua la tête, il savais au fond de lui que cela ne la laissée pas indifférente. Et qu'elle se tracassée l'esprit pour comprendre se qui aller se passer et pourquoi ils était ici. Ils repris a son tour la route et accéléra la pas pour la rattrapée. Le FBI leur dirait se qui se passe et si il trouve quelques choses.

pendant se temps au FBI

C'est dernier temps les bureaux du FBI étaient plutôt calmes. Ils semblaient aux agents que la criminalité au Japon se fessait plus discret ses derniers temps du moins les apparences autorisées cette conclusion. Seulement les apparences se trouvent être souvent trompeuses. C'est dans cette ambiance calme que déboula Jodie Starling a la recherche de son supérieur James Black.

-Il faut que je vous parle ses importants exposa-t-elle rapidement en entrant dans son bureau et en refermant la porte rapidement

-Que se passe-t-il madame Starling

-Je viens juste de recevoir des informations de Cool Kid. Il vient de juste d'apercevoir Gin dans le quartier de Beïka. Il était dans sa voiture et il semblait pressé. Malheureusement Cool Kid n'as pas put savoir ou il aller précisément. Il n'as put que nous données une direction et des endroit qui serai des bonnes cachettes pour lui et l'organisation. Expliqua-telle.

-Il faut aller voir sa toute suite quelle endroit a-t-il donné?

\- Euh il a parlé du port, d'un lot d'entrepôts abandonnés a quinze kilomètres de Beïka et il a aussi parlé d'un ancien bâtiment avec plusieurs labos qui aurai officiellement était abandonné mais sa pourrait être une sacré bonne planque. Il faudrait faire plusieurs équipes et aller vérifiés sa discrètement.

-Oui vous avais raison on s'y rend immédiatement

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureaux et commençaient a préparer les équipes. Leurs mission de repérage se fera en douceur après tout si il y avais plus que Gin là bas. Le FBI pourrait affaiblir considérablement l'organisation et peut-être même la détruire si il tombé sur leur base. C'est une occasion a ne pas laissé passé. Les équipes étaient prêtes en vingt minutes.

\- Bien ceci et une mission de repérage, donc pas d'imprudence j'espère que cela est claire pour tout le monde. Il faut y aller en douceur et ne pas se faire repérer. Les voitures seront des voitures civiles. Bien équipe A vous allez vérifiés les entrepôts.

-Oui ont s'en charge répondit le chef d'équipe

-Equipe B avec moi on se chargera du bâtiment avec les laboratoires Continua Jodie

les agents hochèrent la têtes

-Et enfin l'équipe C sera avec moi au port. nous avons déjà appeler la sécurité du port pour qu'aucun bateau ne puisse prendre la mer sous prétexte de trafic d'arme qui devrait arrivée et de drogue qui devait repartir la sécurité du port a commençais a vérifier les cargaisons des navires tous se qui seront en règle pourront repartir. C'est notre couverture pour nôtres présence au port alors aucune gaffe. Ajouta sévèrement James Black

-Equipe D vous restez a la base et vous vous tenez près a nous envoyer des renforts et des ambulance si nécessaire. Vous prendrez également contact avec la police japonaise si nous les retrouvons, nous devrons assurés une bonne communication avec les forces de polices locale. Nous devront peut-être faire une opération conjointe, je veux également que vous restaient en contacte avec toutes les équipes. Si vous n'avez pas de contact avec une au l'autre des équipes sur le terrain au bout d'une demie heure vous envoyez des renforts.

-Oui madame

-Maintenant au travail.

 **Fin de ce chapitre j'espère que sa vous a plus a bientôt**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour je sais que sa fait un long moment que j'ai pas écrit de chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chose a faire c'est temps ci je suis désolé enfin voici la suite**

Les équipes du FBI sortir rapidement du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers les voitures civiles afin de commencer leur mission de vérification avec l'espoir de pouvoir porter un grand coup à l'organisation qu'ils traqué depuis quelques années déjà. La tension monter doucement, tandis que les agents se concentré tous en se dirigent vers les différents lieux qui leurs avaient été indiquer comme de bonnes planques.

En parallèle l'équipe de liaison fit également surveiller les aéroports et pris contact avec la police japonaise pour négocier un effort conjoint entre leurs l'agence si la situation l'exiger. L'agent Stark appela donc le commissariat de Beïka, le commissaire Megure serai leur intermédiaire durant toute cette opération.

Dring dring-

\- Commissariat de Beïka que puis-je pour vous

-je voudrais parler au commissaire Megure immédiatement c'est important

-très bien puis-je avoir votre nom

-agent FBI Stark

-je transmet l'appel immédiatement

Quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau du commissaire le téléphone sonna, il réceptionna rapidement l'appel

-commissaire Megure bonjour je suis l'agent Stark du FBI notre agence crois avoir repérer plusieurs de nos criminels les plus rechercher sur le sol japonais dans le cartier de Beïka et ces alentours nous espérons qu'une coopération entre nos agences sois envisageable pour cette opération.

-Comment de grand criminels à Beïka bien sur nous allons coopérer êtes-vous certain de les avoir repérés

-Justement nous ne somme encore sur de rien commissaire nos équipes sont a l'heure actuel entrain de vérifier discrètement si nos criminels sont bien là si c'est le cas nous pourrions avoir besoin de renforts

-Bien sur nous collaborerons de quels criminels s'agit-il demanda le commissaire avec beaucoup de sérieux

-je crois que vous avez déjà eu affaires a lui et a l'organisation à la quelle il appartient son nom est Gin de l'organisation des homme en noire répondit l'agent

-Comment Gin se trouve a Beïka, bien nous vous garantissions toute l'aide que nous pourront fournir ajouta Megure avec détermination

-merci commissaire le FBI a reçu des information sur les lieux possible de la cachette de Gin. Il y a de forte chance qu'il est plus que Gin là-bas mais une base de l'organisation et même peut-être le Q.G. de l'organisation des hommes en noires. Pour le moment nous vérifions nos informations et nous vous tiendrons informer de nos découvertes expliqua le chef de l'équipe de liaison au commissaire

-Bien sur j'apprécierai cela tenais moi au courant si le FBI a besoin de soutien mes hommes seront prés à intervenir dit aimablement mais fermement le commissaire

-Je n'y manquerai pas commissaire

Les deux hommes des forces de l'ordre raccrochèrent simultanément leurs combinés téléphoniques et se remirent au travail. L'agent Stark supervisa son équipe de liaison tandis que le commissaire appela ses inspecteurs phares dans son bureau, afin de les tenir informés et de les garder en alerte et près au cas ou une ou plusieurs interventions d'urgence doivent être effectuées.

Pendant se temps l'équipe A arriva aux entrepôts abandonnés de Beïka, quelques agents se déployèrent sur le site le plus disertement possible. Grace aux matériels infrarouge ils détectèrent du mouvement à l'intérieur du sixième bâtiment

\- Chef y'a du mouvement ici ils sont trop nombreux pour être des squatteurs commença l'agent

-Combien sont-ils ? Demanda le chef d'équipe avec professionnalisme

-Vingt hommes. Répondit sont collègue

\- bien pas d'imprudence on contact la basse et on arrive en attendant vous ne vous faite pas repéré c'est compris ? Ajouta l'agent avec fermeté

Un oui monsieur vient terminer la communication.

L'agent en chef contacta Stark

\- Agent Stark équipe A dans les entrepôts nous avons repère du mouvement mes hommes sont en place on va intervenir

-Bien je vous passe a l'agent Camilla rester en liaison constante durant l'intervention

-Bien reçu. terminât-il

Il sortit du véhicule et se plaça avec son équipe fit quelque geste et donna l'ordre de l'assaut il entrèrent en force en criant FBI les individus pris par surprise n'opposèrent que peu de résistance la situation fut vite métrisée. Trois des agents vérifièrent les marchandises. les autres garder un œil sur les truands.

-Chef se sont des trafiquants de drogue et de faux monnayeurs.

-On va laissait la police locale s'en charger je contact la base.

-Agent Camilla l'intervention est terminé et la situation est maitrisé c'est pas se que nous recherchons ; Mais on a mis la main sur des trafiquants de drogues et des faux monnayeurs contacter la police locale qu'il vienne se charger de ça. Des qu'il seront là on rentre au bercail

-Bien reçu on contact le commissaire Megure

A l'agence

\- Agent Stark mauvaise pioche pour les entrepôts mais on est pas bredouille l'équipe A à arrêter un réseaux de drogue et fausse monnaie la situation est maitrisée il demande a ce que la police locale procède aux arrestations

\- Je m'en occupe

Stark se rendit dans son bureau et appela Megure

Dring-Dring

-Commissaire Megure j'écoute

-Commissaire c'est l'agent Stark du FBI

-Oui alors ou en êtes-vous ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Il faudrait qu'une de vaux équipes vienne le plus vite possible aux entrepôts a quinze kilomètres de Beïka pour procéder a des arrestations. La situation a était maitrisée sur place mais se n'est pas les hommes qu'on recherchent par hasard le FBI a arrêter des trafiquants de drogue et faux billets nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper d'eux.

-Bien sur on s'en charge j'envoie une équipe tous de suite bien nous gardons le contact pour la suite

\- Oui merci

 **Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre désolé pour cette longue attente j'espère que vous précisez quand même bientôt quand j'aurai la suite bonne journée**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir je sais cela fait longtemps que je ne n'ai pas publier j'ai eu un mal fou a sortir ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'apprécierai voilà bonne lecture**

\- Cette journée était des plus épuisante mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait été productif. déclarer l'agent plus âgé

-D'accord avec vous commissaire nous avons procédé à plusieurs arrestation aujourd'hui. Mais même si nos objectifs principaux ne sont pas atteints au moins les arrestations de la journée sont une belle consolation. ajouta l'agent Sato

-On ne manquera pas de paperasse dans les prochains jours. termina Takagi en soupirant

Le calme dans les bureaux de commissaire les enquêteurs profitaient de la minute de répits pour ce remémoré les événements du reste de leur soirée mouvementée. Il est vrai que se ne fut pas simple, les policiers ont eu l'impression que pour cette journée s'achève ils devraient se dédoubler bien que les arrestations se fient sans trop de problème, à peu près choisi le commissariat tout entier avais a été mobilisé afin de partir en intervention. En bref la police japonaise était vraiment sur tout les fronts.

retour en arrière

-allo commissaire Megure ... ah agent Stark que puis-je faire pour vous ... vous dites bien vous envoyer une équipe immédiatement l'inspecteur Sato en sera à la tête ... aux entrepôts de Beïka bien sur mon équipe sera sur place dans vingt minutes

le commissaire raccrocha sont téléphone et appela Sato dans son bureau

-commissaire commençât-elle avant d'être brutalement couper

-Sato rassemblez une équipe et partez tout de suite aux entrepôts de Beïka nous devons procéder à une arrestation la situation est déjà métrisée sur place vous travailler en collaboration avec le FBI compris

-Oui monsieur a vos ordres

fin du flash-back

-mais cette arrestation là c'est faite en douceur. Nous sommes vraiment arrivés pour récupérer les criminels, en revanche le reste de la journée n'a pas été aussi lisse. Mes faux monnayeurs et trafiquants de drogue étaient les amuse-bouches pour vous et takagi ça n'a pas été aussi simple se rappelât-elle

-Sa c'est sur nous avons eu ce quelque bléssés d'ailleurs compléta l'inspecteur Takagi

retour en arrière

L'inspecteur Sato et son équipe rentrent au commissariat avec les criminels qui sont les emmenés dans les cellules en attendant leurs interrogatoires. alors que les criminels sont en détention provisoire le reste des employés du commissariat se prépare à partir de l'intervention.

L'équipe du commissaire Megure se dirigeât vers les laboratoires du centre ville et l'équipe de l'inspecteur Takagi se rendit au port. Juste avant le départ du commissaire, Sato reçu l'ordre de se tenir prête avec son équipe dans le cas ou des renfort serai nécessaire.

fin du flash-back

-Les laboratoires n'ont pas réellement posé de problèmes quelques tentatives de fuite mais pas de riposte. Dans l'ensemble la situation a était sous contrôle rapidement, les explosifs étaient loin d'être prêt est ils ne s'attendaient pas à notre venue. Cette cellule terroriste avait été tellement discrète que nous n'aurions rien sut avant les attentats qu'ils planifiaient si nous avions pas pensés que Gin et l'organisation pouvaient si trouver. Déclara le policier ainé

-Si il n'avait pas été découvert attend qui sais combien de vie aurait put être perdu. C'est un soulagement de savoir qu'on a pu arrêter ceci attend. Maintenant il va falloir savoir si nous avons tous les terroristes ou si il nous manque d'autre de ses malfrats. Nous ne devront pas dans les interrogatoires. Ajouta la jeune Sato

-Au port ça a été l'arrestation la plus difficile de la journée, les agents Wakami, Shewon et Masato ont étaient touchés par balles. Merci pour les gilets par balles ou Masato serai mort. Continua Takagi On sait fait canardé le FBI et nos hommes on étaient prix dans un feu croisés au milieu de containers en métal. Et se que l'on a vue là-bas c'était pas jolie a voir des trafiquants d'armes et d'êtres vivants. Le jeune homme termina en secouant la tête avec un regard remplie de tristesse pour les victimes et de colère envers les humains capable de commettre de telle ignominie.

flash-back

Quand les agents japonais conduit par Takagi rejoignit le FBI au port, les policiers se briffèrent sur la situation, avant de se déployés le plus discrètement possible autour du groupe de containers suspects. La sécurité du port avait bouclé le secteur B emplacement sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze et douze. Les agents de sécurités empêchèrent les accès et restreint les sorties de quiconque qui n'avait pas subit de vérifications complètes et un accord de départ par un policier du FBI ou de la police japonaise. Les agents étaient répartit stratégiquement en binôme encerclant la zone du lot de containers suspect. Comme un seul homme les agents se déplacèrent furtivement et rétrécir leur périmètre d'intervention. Les rayons du soleil en déclin tapaient fort et firent briller les armes a feu révélant la position des policiers embusqués. Un homme se trouvant a faire discrètement le guet a l'intérieur du container entre ouvert donna l'alerte à ses complices. ils se munirent de kalachnikovs et de mitraillettes semi-automatique de contre bande russe.

La précision monter et le silence ce fit assourdissant. La violence du calme sévissait sur le port a cette instant fut encore plus dure a supporter que le combat qui en suivit. Comme dans un western l'astre solaire continuer la course lente de sa disparition et les hommes attendaient le début du combat qui aller bientôt commençait, attendant le moment propice pour lancer le première assaut qui pourrait leur donnaient l'avantage. Puis plus rapide que l'éclaire les portes du container s'ouvrir dans un bruit sourd et les bandits engagèrent la partie.

fin du flash-back

\- C'est un vrai coup de chance que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de blessés vu comment les choses se sont engagés, se sont des jours comme celui-ci ou je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de devenir policiers. Ajouta le trentenaire.

-Au moins cela nous rappel pourquoi on fait ce métier pour que de telle horreur n'arrive plus et que nous arrêtions ceux qui commettent ces crimes. acheva Sato sur un ton de finalité avec un regard résolue.

 **c'était le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus je posterai la suite quand je l'aurai trouvé voilà et à bientôt**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour a tous cela fait un moment que je n'est pas poster de chapitre mais j'ai eu un blocage je ne savais pas exactement comment faire continuer l'histoire mais sa semble aller mieux alors voici la suite et j'espère que sa plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**

la marche sur le chemin qui les ramena à la maison du professeur Agasa se fit de courte durée et dans un silence tendu. Les deux êtres adultes aux corps d'enfants bien que calme en apparences étaient dans un tumulte émotionnel. Leurs pensées respectives s'entrechoquaient avec violence dans leurs esprits qui annoncés les prémices de maux de têtes bien senti et d'une nuit blanche en perspective. Conan était inquiet pour Ai, sa sécurité et son bien-être étant ses premières priorités. Des qu'il se serai assuré que ces objectifs sont atteint il aurait bien le temps plus tard de se trituré l'esprit sur l'organisation et ses nouvelles frasques criminelles. Pour Ai ses cogitations saccadés balancer entre les futur actions de l'organisation et la sécurité et la protection de Conan. Son esprit agités ne cessé de passer d'une pensée à l'autre en succession rapide. cette avalanche d'émotion la rendait presque hermétique au monde extérieur. Une fois rentrer dans la demeure Conan verrouilla la porte d'entrée et eu enfin le courage de rompre le lourd silences

-Ai commença-t-il.

-Kudo répondit-elle dans sa froideur habituelle bien qu'il savait que se fut un acte

-Je soupira-t-il ne fait pas sa arrête tu as le droit de te sentir mal, dit moi honnêtement se que tu ressent...comment tu te sent vraiment...S'il te plait c'est dernier temps nous traversons une période sans secrets ni mensonges commodes ne me repousse pas...jamais pour ses choses là...répond dit moi quelques choses continua-t-il.

après un autre instant de silence Haibara fini par répondre sèchement et calmement.

-Je vais bien. déclara-t-elle

Puis elle dirigeât sans autre parole vers le sous-sol qui indique clairement au détective qu'elle ne veut pas parler. Conan bien décidée à ne pas laisser cette conversation se terminé de cette façon descendit à son tour au sous-sol de la maison du professeur ou la géniale scientifique était déjà installée à sa place habituelle et son ordinateur s'allumait tranquillement devant ses yeux, pour que la demoiselle puise continuer l'ouvrage sur le quel elle s'imposa un rythme de travail digne d'un força. Une fois aux pieds des escaliers Conan l'observa un instant

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de l'antidote qu'il était plus nécessaire murmura-t-il avec un soupir

-Et je t'ai répondu que c'était une absurdité, que je ne n'accepterai pas. Je trouverai et tu retrouvera ta vie fin de la discussion. Maintenant je te prie de dégager de mon laboratoire tu me déconcentre.

-Tu es sacrément têtue quand tu t'y mets et c'est très agaçant ; mais je ne te laisserai pas te tuée à la tache et il faut qu'on parle on a beaucoup a discuter tout les deux pas seulement pour l'organisation mais aussi tout le reste de se qui se passe entre nous de nos senti-

mais Conan n'eut pas le temps de finir que Ai-Chan lui coupa la parole

-non ! dit-elle un peu trop fort non répéta-t-elle avec sa voix calme et douce habituelle. tu es toujours aussi confus il est vraiment temps que tu revienne a la raison. la seule chose qu'il n'y aura jamais entre nous c'est deux compagnon d'infortune victime du même poisson, qui se sont alliés pour faire tombés tous un réseau mafieux. D'une criminelle qui a chercher la protection d'un détective qui on fini dans un lien d'étrange amitié et de soutien mutuel pour deux bonne raisons entres autres choses la première c'est que chaqu'un peut suivre le cerveau de l'autre a part presque égale.

Ai arrêta sa diatribe son visage n'ayant montrer aucune émotion appart de indifférence. Le détective réfléchie un instant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine le dos appuyer sur le mur avec un petit sourire condescendent au lèvres

-Admettons et l'autre tu as dit deux raisons principales rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers son supplice de tantale ou il nota qu'un petit sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres fines qu'il avait envie d'embrasser

\- observer mon cob-ail est une source de divertissement sans fin asséna-t-elle sarcastiquement. maintenant que nous avons éclaircie la situation sort de mon laboratoire j'ai un antidote a trouver et toi tu dois te tenir informer des progrès du FBI

-je le ferai annonça-il avec serieux puis son petit sourire revient. Mais pour l'instant j'ai envie t'embrasser et on a pas fini de discuter

-bien sur que si nous en avons terminer j ai dit tout ce que j avais a dire, toi aussi. en se qui concerne tes envies perverses se n'est qu'une réaction hormonale que ton incontinent à reporter sur moi puisque tu ne peux plus le faire sur Ran dans ton état et si tes tentions sexuelles apparaissaient sur les gamines de notre age apparent se serai particulièrement malade de ta cerveau ne fait que comblé le manque détective au rabais.

\- alors il va falloir élevé le niveau quand on veux séduire une déesse il faut être à la hauteur mais n'oublie pas je n'abandonnerais pas jamais tu sais à quel point je peux être têtu et persévérant tu en a déjà fais l'expérience je crois

\- dans ce cas nous serons deux à jouer à ce petit jeu nous verrons bien qui de nous deux cédera le premier tonna-t-elle acidité sans pour autant pour autant élevé la voix bien que ses yeux sois aussi froid et mortelle que l'azote liquide

\- quand je veux quelque chose je fini par l'obtenir Ai-Chan et je veux vraiment pouvoir prendre soin de toi de toute les manières possibles y compris comme petit-ami, amant, fiancé et futur mari déclara-t-il avec dévotion amour et tendresse dans le regard

-ne sois pas si arrogant je ne te faciliterai pas la tache ma volonté est bien plus forte que tu ne l'imagine je ne te laisserai pas commettre cette monumental erreur et puisque tu semble profondément encrée dans ton délire je me fais fort de te ramener les pieds sur terre par tout les moyens nécessaire conclus-t-elle avant de ce détourner de lui et de lui indiquer les escaliers du sous-sol d'un geste désinvolte et ennuyer Conan savais qu'il venait de se faire congédié sans ménagement, cependant Haibara ajouta pour faire bonne mesure toujours sans le regarder

-il me semble que tu as le FBI à contacter

Conan soupira mais n'insista pas d'avantage pour le moment après tout sa douce reine des glaces avais raison il devait contacter ses collègues pour savoir ou il en étaient et si ils avaient fais des progrès plus vite l'organisation serai vaincu plus vite il pourrait s'occupé de la femme qu'il veut pour futur épouse et lui faire comprendre que c'est elle ou personne

 **Et nous y sommes c'est la fin de ce chapitre merci d'avoir lu et d'être fidèle à l'histoire malgré le temps qu'il me faut pour l'écrire dite moi ce que vous en penser Bonne journée a vous salut**


End file.
